Teen Titans: With or Without You
by Physics Goddess
Summary: It has been a year since The Tragedy, and the Titans are still struggling with their grief. Unfortunately, Slade has a new apprentice and the Titans will have to pull themselves together if they hope to defeat her.
1. Chapter 1  Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: I just had to write this. I hope that I didn't lose all my readers at the end of the last book. I would like to point out that Raven is my favourite character, and I would not have done what I did lightly. For those of you curious to see why I did such a terrible thing, here is the sequel to ****Personal Demons**** (ID 6023719). Foreshadowing of things to come in this chapter. Also, lemon alert. Tried to keep it tasteful, but lemon nonetheless. Starfire's renovated costume is based more heavily on her costume in the comic. Also, I would like to dedicate this whole story to one of my favourite, and most dedicated reviewers, tennisgal456. Hope you like it! Gave Raven my birthday. Author's prerogative.**

Chapter 1 – Proposal

Changeling woke up slowly. He breathed in and smiled. He knew what he would find when he opened his eyes, and sure enough he was greeted by her bare shoulder. Changeling scooted closer, and pressed his lips fervently to her grey skin. She murmured something, and Changeling ran his fingers through her soft purple hair. She stirred slightly, and Changeling ran his lips up her neck.

"Morning," he murmured in her ear. She grunted, and swatted at him half-heartedly. Changeling chuckled. "You're always much more agreeable in the mornings." He pressed on her shoulder, rolling her over. Her eyes were closed, and her brows furrowed. Changeling smiled and ran his lips down over her collar-bone, and down over the soft curves of her chest. She gasped slightly as his lips travelled over the sensitive skin there. Changeling smiled and continued to run his lips down her body. She gasped again as he ran his lips over the core of her being.

Keeping his lips there, Changeling ran his hands back up her body, and cupped her soft curves. He massaged the sensitive skin with his thumbs. She moaned softly. He smiled, and ran one hand down, slipping a finger into her core. She whimpered. Changeling travelled back up and kissed the gemstone on her forehead. Her eyes were still closed, but she was biting her lip. He pressed his lips hungrily to hers and she returned the kiss. Underneath him, she moved her legs, and he delved deep into her core, gripping her tightly. Her dark eyes finally opened as they moved together.

"This is always easier when you're half asleep," Changeling said with affection. She scowled up at him then cried out with pleasure. Changeling closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being part of her. The tension built until they shuddered with pleasure together. Exhausted, Changeling collapsed on top of her, brushing her hair away from her face. "Raven." He whispered her name. "There's something important I want to ask you."

"What?" her gravelly voice still contained hints of sleepiness. Changeling gazed down at her.

"Raven," he said her name, all his love for her evident in his husky voice. Before he could ask her what he wanted, the bedroom door was thrown open. In the doorway stood the Grim Reaper. Changeling could feel Raven being pulled away from him. He latched his arms around her body. "No!" He cried

"Sorry dear boy," the voice was soft, and malicious. Raven was dragged out of Changeling's embrace. He grabbed her hand, and held on with all his might. "You've had your fun." The voice was familiar. Changeling gritted his teeth, and tried to pull Raven back towards him. Her fingers slipped, and she was dragged towards the Grim Reaper who grabbed her by the neck. The Grim Reaper reached up and pulled down his hood. The half black half orange mask stared at Changeling with its one eye. "She's mine now!"

- Scene Break -

"Raven!" Changeling sat up in bed panting. His body was covered in sweat. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the pain that was beginning to descend. He lay back down and took in a ragged breath. Her scent still lingered, even half a year later. Half a year. To Changeling it felt like an eternity since The Tragedy as the Titans were calling it now. Half a year since Raven had left him. Half a year since he had realized he loved her. Half a year since he had held her in his arms. Half a year since she died.

Changeling twisted the sheets in his hands, and pulled them to his chest. He could smell her here. While it caused him pain, it was a way of reminding himself that she had existed. To keep her memory fresh in his mind.

"Gar?" Cyborg's voice emanated through the door. "You in here?" Changeling wrapped himself in the sheets, losing himself in her scent. He heard the door open, and felt hands shake him. "Come on man. I know you're in there." Changeling willed his friend to leave, to just leave him alone with Raven's memory. The sheets were torn away from him.

"Hey!" Changeling glared up at Cyborg now. "Give those back!"

"You've got to get up man," Cyborg looked down at him sadly. "It's not healthy for you to be in here anyway." Changeling grabbed the sheets from the cybernetic Titan.

"This is all I have left of her!" Changeling bellowed. "You can't take it from me!" Cyborg sighed and sat down.

"Look man," he looked at the distraught shape-shifter. "I know Raven's death hurt you." Changeling winced at the words 'Raven's death.' "But you can't stay in here."

"Why not?" Changeling challenged. "If I don't Richard will just get rid of this room. I can't let that happen Vic."

"She's gone Gar," Cyborg said softly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Changeling bellowed. "I loved her Vic! You know when I finally figured that out?" Cyborg shook his head. "When she was dying in my arms, and there was nothing I could do to save her!" Cyborg laid a massive hand on Changeling's shoulders.

"Sorry man," was all he could say.

- Scene Break -

Starfire made her way down the hallway. Although The Tragedy hadn't shaken the alien princess as badly as Changeling, it had changed her a little. The day after the funeral, Starfire had disappeared into her room for hours. When she had finally emerged, her costume was different. Instead of the purple top that exposed her abdomen, two strips of cloth just barely covered the curves of her chest, and plunged down her torso. Instead of a mini-skirt was a bottom that resembled the bottom of a leotard. Where the strips of fabric, and this bottom met, was a mauve belt buckle.

"What are you wearing?" Changeling had asked her the first time he saw it.

"You are not the only one who has been changed by this tragedy," had been her reply. "I also felt the need to grow up." Her voice was slightly less sweet, and Changeling had noticed that she was speaking proper English, while still more formal than the rest of the Titans, instead of the slightly broken English she had used for years.

Starfire stopped now as she reached Raven's door. She placed her hand on the door, and sighed. She missed her friend terribly. There were so many things that she wished she could talk to Raven about. She talked to Sarasim, but it wasn't the same. However close she might be to the new Titan, she would always be closer to Raven. Because of the time where they had switched bodies, Starfire almost felt like a small part of herself had died with her friend.

"I miss her too," Starfire turned to see Nightwing standing in the hallway. She flew into his arms, and clutched him tightly. Tears streaming down her face. In the past six months, Nightwing had sprouted up in height so that he was now as tall as his alien lover. They had first slept together the night of the funeral. Falling together in their grief. Tears had turned to kisses in the dark. Now they both stayed in Nightwing's room.

Nightwing tipped Starfire's face up, brushing her tears away with his other hand, "We all miss her."

"It is strange not having her here," Starfire shook her head. "I keep expecting to see her come out of her room, but I know she won't."

"It's different from when she became the portal," Nightwing smiled ruefully. "We all knew in our hearts that she wasn't gone. This time I know she's not coming back." He paused. "And that's made me realize something." Raven's door opened, although the two Titans were unaware of it, and Changeling stepped out into the hallway. "Star I need to ask you something." Changeling blinked, this was almost verbatim what had happened in his dream. Except the players were wrong.

"You can ask me anything Richard," Starfire smiled at him.

"In that case," Nightwing got down on one knee, and pulled out a little green box from his belt. "Starfire of Tamaran..." He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring with small emeralds on either side. "Will you marry me?" Changeling could feel his blood starting to boil.

"Oh Richard!" Starfire gasped with glee. "Yes!" Nightwing slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Oh! There is so much to plan! We need to set a date!"

"You will do no such thing!" the two Titans turned at the growling voice of Changeling.

"Garfield?" Starfire blinked. "You are unhappy?"

"I'm furious!" Changeling bellowed. Nightwing stepped between the seething shape-shifter, and the startled alien.

"What's going on here Garfield?" he frowned down at Changeling.

"I think you know what's going on here," the latter snorted.

"You've never once expressed an interest before now," Nightwing shifted his body subtly into a protective stance.

"Please," Changeling snorted. "Star's beautiful, but not my type."

"Then what?" Nightwing demanded.

"Do you know what today is?" Changeling bellowed, furious tears in his eyes. Nightwing didn't seem to understand the question.

"Oh," Starfire breathed. "It has been six months since The Tragedy."

"That's right," Changeling glared up at the Titan's leader. "It's only been half a year."

"Raven's death made me realize how fragile life is," Nightwing replied. "Made me realize that we can't take anything for granted. Made me realize who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Here he smiled at Starfire.

"You're a real jerk," Changeling spat out, and stalked off. Starfire stared off after him. Nightwing shook his head.

"This isn't exactly how I had imagined my proposal to go," he muttered.

"Well my answer is still yes," Starfire smiled at him. Nightwing looked relieved to hear this. "I can hardly wait to tell Victor and Sarasim!"

- Scene Break -

"Congratulations!" Cyborg pumped Starfire's hand gleefully. Then he turned to Nightwing. "It's about time you popped the question."

"Your turn next," Nightwing grinned wickedly at the robotic Titan. Cyborg's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Have you set a date yet?" Sarasim asked. She was either unaware of Cyborg's discomfort, or ignoring it.

"I was thinking March," Starfire replied softly. "21st."

"Just rub it in why don't you!" everyone turned to see Changeling bristling in the hall. When no one said anything Changeling let out a vicious snarl. "Don't you know what that day is?"

"Yes," Starfire replied softly. "Raven's birthday."

"That is not a day to celebrate!" Changeling roared, his fists clenched. "Why don't you get it through your thick skulls?" Then he stormed off. Nightwing frowned, and went to pursue the furious shape-shifter. Starfire set a hand on her fiancee's shoulder.

"I will talk to him," she assured him.

- Scene Break -

Changeling sat on Raven's bed with his back to the door. He was drawing in ragged breaths. His body was trembling, and he was barely holding in the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Violet was curled up on his lap, and he absentmindedly scratched her head. He closed his eyes, breathing in Raven's scent. It was soothing. Even though it tore at his heart, it was still soothing. He could hear her voice inside his head.

'Promise me something.'

"Anything," he whispered into the darkness. She was all around him.

'Don't do anything stupid.'

"I won't," Changeling's voice cracked. He felt like he was falling apart. Like he would burst at the seams with agony.

'Live. For me.'

At the time it had been easy to make that promise to her. Now Changeling wished that he hadn't. More than anything he wished that he could just crawl into her glass casket and be by her side forever. For the never-ending pain to disappear. For the chaos to cease. He reflected bitterly that this must've been how Raven had felt every day. He felt he understood her better now in death than when she was alive.

"Garfield?" Starfire's voice was accompanied by a knock on the door. "Garfield are you in there?" Changeling didn't say a word. He willed the alien to leave him in peace. "I need to talk to you." Changeling got up and moved like a zombie to the door. He opened it and stared glumly up at her. It startled Starfire to see her once cheerful friend look so much like her dark deceased friend.

"What?" Changeling's voice was hollow.

"Can I come in?" Starfire asked. Changeling shrugged and moved away from the door. Starfire followed him inside. He sat down on Raven's bed and looked up at her, his eyes dead.

"What?" he asked again.

"What has happened to you?" Starfire blurted out. Changeling just snorted. "You don't say 'dude' anymore. You haven't played Mega Monkeys in months. You don't laugh. You don't even smile!"

"Well aren't you observant," Changeling rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Starfire asked. Changeling glared at her, the rage burning in his eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" he snarled. "Doesn't anyone get it?" Starfire blinked. "Raven's dead! Why doesn't anyone seem to understand this?"

"Raven's death was hard for all of us Garfield," Starfire pointed out.

"You have no idea what Raven's death did to me Star," Changeling replied.

"This is what I'm trying to understand," Starfire sighed. "We are your friends Garfield. We are concerned about you."

"You really don't know?" Changeling looked at her incredulously. Starfire shook her head. Changeling sighed, and sat down. "I loved her Star." His voice was so quiet that the alien barely heard what he has said.

"What?" she gasped. Changeling looked up at her and the pain in his eyes broke her heart.

"I loved Raven," he smiled ruefully. "I loved her all along. I never knew. Not until she was dying in my arms." Starfire swooped over and wrapped him into one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"I am so sorry Garfield!" she exclaimed softly. "I didn't know!"

"I am happy for you," Changeling said at length. "About your upcoming wedding I mean."

"I chose Raven's birthday because I want to honour her," Starfire explained. "I would've wanted her to be my maid of honour. This way she can still be a part of the wedding. If only in our hearts and minds."

"Thanks Star," a small smile ghosted across Changeling's lips.

"I should go," Starfire stood. "Can I tell Richard what you told me, or do you want to?"

"I think it's a better idea if you tell him," Changeling grimaced. "I imagine he's a bit ticked off at me."

"That would be putting it mildly," Starfire chuckled. Another hint of a smile passed over Changeling's lips, and for a brief moment he looked like Beast Boy again. Starfire turned to leave. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the pain in his eyes. His shoulders hunched. She left him to his thoughts, but couldn't help wondering if she should've told him that Raven had loved him too. She weighed this in her mind and decided that if she told him, it would only make him feel worse for not telling Raven how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2  One Less Titan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: A reminder that I do take art requests, so if you want me to draw something, let me know!**

Chapter 2 – One Less Titan

Changeling stood gloomily in his room. After a while of digging, he had managed to find his tuxedo and pulled it on. Nightwing and Starfire were powering through with their planning for the wedding. To this end, he had needed a suit. To avoid anything awkward, Cyborg had been chosen as the best man, and Sarasim the maid of honour. Changeling didn't have a date. Silently, he pulled out a black tie and felt the familiar feeling of emptiness sweep over him.

_He argued with his neck-tie, and lost. No matter what he tried, he was unsuccessful in tying up his neck-tie. He scowled, looked at himself in the mirror, and stared at his Caucasian face, and wide blue eyes. This was what he would`ve looked like if he hadn`t gotten sick. This thought made him sad. He retreated out of the bathroom, still fumbling with his neck-tie. He asked the others for help, but no one did. _

_He complained that tying a tie was impossible. As soon as the complaint was uttered, black energy tied the tie perfectly. He exclaimed a thank-you to the one responsible, turning as he spoke. He felt his jaw drop. She was dressed in a black caterpillar rouched dress, and over her shoulder was slung a blue satin clutch. Starfire commented on how gorgeous she looked, but he was too preoccupied with her beauty to hear the words. He noticed that she was taller than normal, and couldn't help but feel self-conscious about his lack of height. As she drew nearer, he noticed that she was wearing black patent-leather high heels. Raven looked absolutely stunning, and he was at a complete loss for words to describe how breath-taking she looked._

The emptiness was more than Changeling could bear. He could still see her so vividly. Angrily he stripped out of the suit and pulled on his costume, exited his room, and made his way out of the Tower. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he almost bumped into a blonde girl standing outside. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Garfield?" he winced when he recognized the voice. He forced himself to look at her.

"Terra," she seemed taken aback by the lack of emotion in his voice. His usually mischievous eyes were dead. His lips were set in a firm line, there wasn't even a hint of his usual smile.

"It's good to see you," Terra smiled at him. Changeling stared dully at her. She frowned. He reminded her of Raven now. This was not Beast Boy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sullenly.

"Heading back to my new foster home," Terra replied.

"You aren't with Gloria and Dan anymore?" surprise touched his voice. Terra shook her head. "That's too bad. I liked them." Terra smirked. She wondered what he would think if he knew who her new guardian was.

"So what are you doing here?" Terra asked.

"Preparing for the wedding," Changeling replied, his voice dead. Terra was taken aback.

"Yours?" she asked breathlessly, tears welling up in her eyes. Changeling snorted bitterly, and shook his head. Terra sighed with relief. "Then who's...?"

"You're not a Titan," he cut her off. "So it's not really any of your business is it?" Before she could say anything, he shuffled off.

- Scene Break -

Sarasim smoothed out her purple dress. It was the dress that Starfire had made for her when the Titans went to Tamaran. She thought it appropriate that she wear it to the Tamaranian's wedding. There was a knock on her door. She smoothed out the last few, stubborn, wrinkles before answering the door. Cyborg filled the entire frame.

"Hey Sarasim," he smiled down at her. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thank-you Victor," Sarasim blushed slightly. "Do you have your suit yet?"

"I just reprogrammed my holo-rings this morning," Cyborg nodded. He pressed the rings together and at once he was wearing a suit. The only problem was the suit was pink. "Waugh!" Cyborg panicked. "Pink?" Sarasim laughed heartily.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that to the wedding," Cyborg and Sarasim turned to see Nightwing raising an eyebrow at the robotic Titan's appearance.

"Something's wrong with the decoding system," Cyborg shook his head. "I can't understand it. Unless..." Then he turned and ran down the hallway.

"I guess we should follow him," Nightwing turned to Sarasim. She nodded and followed in the direction that Cyborg had run off to. When they caught up with him he was crouched beside Raven's room, a stankball in his hands. A fiendish grin was on his face. Before Nightwing or Sarasim could stop him, Cyborg knocked on the door and hid. The door slid open and Changeling peered out. Nightwing and Sarasim regarded him with growing alarm as they realized what Cyborg was about to do.

"Uh hi," Changeling blinked at them. "Can I help you?"

"Stankball!" Cyborg bellowed, and pelted it at Changeling's head. The ball made a 'squish' noise as it collided with his head, and Changeling was knocked off of his feet. "Booyah!" Cyborg pumped his fist. "What do you have to say to that?" Changeling peeled the stankball off of his face, jumped to his feet, and glared at Cyborg.

"What the heck was that for?" he demanded. Violet looked up at the robotic Titan indignantly.

"Hey man," Cyborg smirked at him. "You brought it upon yourself."

"I've been sitting in my room minding my own business," Nightwing flinched when Changeling referred to Raven's room as his. Cyborg blinked.

"You mean you didn't mess with the decoding system of my holo-rings?" he asked slowly.

"I don't even know what that is," Changeling replied icily.

"Oh," Cyborg's shoulders slumped. "Sorry man. I would've thought you'd have you know..."

"Got over this by now?" Changeling's green eyes flashed. Cyborg shuffled uncomfortably. "Did you even listen to me when I told you I loved her?" Nightwing and Sarasim both started with surprise. This was news to them. Changeling realized what he'd said and growled in fury. "There, now everybody knows! I loved Raven! How would you feel if Sarasim were killed?" Cyborg's shoulders sagged even further. Sarasim was startled by Changeling's words. "Oh so you haven't told her yet." Changeling continued. "I'll save you from my fate. Sarasim? Victor loves you. There. Will you all please leave me alone now?" He slammed the door and Nightwing winced.

"No wonder he's been taking this so hard," he mused softly. "I had no idea that's how he felt about her."

"Victor?" Sarasim touched Cyborg's arm. "Are Garfield's words true? Do you love me?"

"I was hoping to tell you in a more romantic way," Cyborg admitted. "But yes Sarasim, I love you." She smiled up at him.

"Told you," Nightwing grinned at him again. "It's your turn next." Cyborg blushed. Abruptly the Titan's alarm went off.

"Saved by the bell," Cyborg whistled.

- Scene Change -

"Why him?" Terra asked Slade. She was standing in front of a giant screen. Slade was standing a few paces behind her. "I mean as far as villains go, he's not much of a threat."

"Physically no," Slade agreed. "But what I have planned will hurt the Titans more than they can imagine." He leaned forward and placed his chin on his hands. "I do not intend to beat the Titans dear child. I intend to break them."

- Scene Break -

"There's no one here," Changeling stated the obvious.

"First my holo-rings," Cyborg frowned. "And now the defence systems? Maybe there's a bug in Titan's Tower."

"Your incompetence is most illuminating," the Titans froze. Very slowly they turned to see Dr. Light smirking at them. "Really, I thought you were brighter than this."

"Save your puns Light," Nightwing replied. "We're taking you down."

"I think not," Dr. Light smirked. "It is my turn to shine tonight Titans. For you see I have the advantage."

"What advantage?" Cyborg demanded.

"You're down one glowing team-mate," Dr. Light smiled a cruel smile. Without her I think you'll find my radiance is harder to contain!" Changeling let out a snarl, changed into a Sasquatch, and leaped at the villain. "Look on the bright side." Dr. Light sent a burst of light out of his chest straight into Changeling's eyes. "You will never doubt my brilliance again." Changeling let out a terrible howl, and attacked the villain. Even though he couldn't see, he could smell, and he could hear. He heard Dr. Light scream as his claws sunk into the villains flesh. He could smell the blood.

"Changeling!" he heard Nightwing shout. "Stop!" His sight returned enough so that he could see Dr. Light lying in a heap on the ground. He looked more like uncooked hamburger. The rest of the Titans ran over. Nightwing checked the villain's pulse. It was weak. "What were you thinking?" He demanded. Changeling stared at the half-dead villain and stalked off.

- Scene Break -

Terra stared at the screen. She had never seen Changeling act in this way. He was certainly not Beast Boy anymore. Beast Boy would not have almost killed anyone. Actually, she knew that was not true. He had almost killed Slade. To protect Raven. That witch.

"You seem troubled dear child," Slade's voice startled her. She had almost forgotten that he was there.

"He almost killed Dr. Light," Terra said slowly.

"Just as I suspected," Slade replied smoothly. Terra whirled on him.

"You mean you sent him there knowing that Changeling would most likely kill him?" she demanded. Slade chuckled.

"I had a theory," he replied. "I needed to see how unstable his mind is. It won't be long now before the others turn on him, and then the Titans will begin to crumble. With them falling apart, there will be no one left to stop my next plan."

"And what exactly is your next big plan?" Terra crossed her arms.

"A new apprentice," Slade replied. "Someone more powerful than the Titans have ever had to face. Someone who will utterly destroy them, from the inside out."


	3. Chapter 3  Changeling's Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Yes this is unnecessarily cruel. I think I'm having far too much fun with it. We all have to get our kicks somehow right? Also, if you haven't already please read the prequels to this story. In order they are ****Love Hurts**** (ID: 3141366), ****Universal Threat**** (ID: 3500806), and ****Personal Demons****. Read and review! I apologize if the vows sound stupid. I had a heck of a time converting them into past-tense.**

Chapter 3 – Changeling's Pain

Changeling stood in his suit. He didn't remember getting ready for the wedding, but time passed in mysterious ways now. He realized that he was not standing in Bruce Wayne's mansion. Starfire and Nightwing had agreed that since neither of them were religious, that they would have the billionaire marry them. Changeling didn't know if this was actually legal, but he had kept quiet. It was their wedding after all.

He looked around, trying to figure out where on Earth he was. Pretty quickly he surmised that he was not on Earth. He recognized the ruins of Azarath. Turning, he saw Arella behind him. He opened his mouth to say something, but music started to play. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. He watched skeptically as Sarasim walked down the aisle scattering flowers. Changeling was just about to turn and ask Arella what was going on when Raven began to walk down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with silver beading. He felt his jaw drop. Raven smiled at him, and took her place beside him. Her dark eyes were shining with anticipation. The music stopped, and Arella raised a hand.

"We were gathered here to join Raven Roth, and Garfield Mark Logan, together as partners for life. Would you, Raven Roth, take Garfield to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both should live?"

"I do," she smiled at him. Changeling could feel his heart pounding with excitement. He slipped a wedding band onto her sender grey finger.

"Would you Garfield Mark Logan take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both should live?"

"I do," he breathed.

"I pronounced you partners for life," Arella smiled. "You could kiss." Changeling leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He pulled back, and brushed a lock of purple hair from her face. She looked so beautiful. Abruptly there was a flash of lightning, and on the aisle stood the Grim Reaper.

"These two shall not be married," his soft voice was filled with malevolence. Changeling wrapped his arms around Raven. "Raven shall not belong to any man but me!"

"Raven doesn't belong to anyone!" Changeling rebuked. The Grim Reaper chuckled.

"On the contrary dear boy," he waved his arm and Changeling was horrified to see Raven chained at his feet. The Grim Reaper pulled his hood back revealing the mask of Slade. "She's mine now and forever!"

"Raven!" Changeling ran towards her, but Slade wrapped his cloak around her, and they disappeared in a flash of light. Changeling fell to his knees where the reaper had stood. On the ground was Raven's wedding band. He picked it up with trembling fingers and started to sob. "Raven." He choked out her name. "Raven."

- Scene Break -

"Raven," Changeling awoke calling out her name. He clutched her sheets and breathed in her scent. Tears streamed down his face. The dreams were getting worse. His mind was taunting him. Showing snippets of what his future could've been. With Raven at his side. Only to take her away from him again. Changeling took in a few deep breaths. He wondered about the Grim Reaper being Slade. He had no idea what that could even signify. He didn't want to know. "I can't do this." He murmured. Violet nuzzled his face gently.

'You promised,' he looked up and saw her there. Her arms were crossed over her chest. He blinked. He knew she wasn't really there, and knew it wasn't a good sign that he was hallucinating this badly. He crawled over to her and laid his head in her lap. She brushed his hair gently.

"I know," he whispered. "But it's so hard without you Raven. Everything is so...I don't know." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Pointless." She was silent, stroking his cheek gently. "I couldn't save you." He whispered. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you."

'You did save me Garfield,' Raven replied.

"I couldn't save you," Changeling shook his head. "Just like I couldn't save my parents. Raven, am I doomed to never be able to save the ones I love?" She smiled sadly at him. Then she started to fade. "No! Changeling wrapped his arms around her waist. "Raven please don't leave me!" Raven smiled down at him, leaned down, and kissed him gently on the forehead. Then she disappeared. Changeling clutched the sheets to his chest and sobbed. He didn't even hear the banging on his door.

"Garfield," he looked up to see Nightwing standing in the room with his arms crossed.

"Hi Richard," Changeling sat up, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"You can explain to me what the heck is going on with you!" Nightwing thundered. Changeling winced. "You almost killed Dr. Light! I can't have someone on this team who's mentally unstable!"

"You miss her right?" Changeling asked him, ignoring the furious question. Nightwing's face softened and he sat down next to the shape-shifter.

"We all miss her Garfield," he assured the green Titan.

"Why does it feel like everyone else is just going on as usual?" Changeling asked. "Raven was a huge part of our lives. We owe her more than to just forget about her."

"In Sarasim's defence," Nightwing sighed. "She didn't know Raven that well. I think Victor is still in a denial stage, and Starfire. Well she cries every night."

"What's your excuse Richard?" Changeling asked. "You and Raven had a special bond."

"I have a team to run Garfield," Nightwing smiled bitterly. "My team is falling apart at the seams." Changeling winced. "I have to keep us together." He was silent for a while. "When Raven died, a small part of me died as well. I know Starfire feels the same thing. This whole team is hurting Garfield."

"I'm sorry," Changeling sobbed. "I'm sorry for every stupid thing I've done since her death. It's selfish of me I know, but I loved her Richard. I loved her, and I couldn't save her." He snorted softly. "Just like I couldn't save my parents." Nightwing stared at him. "I'm an orphan Richard." Changeling said without looking up at the Titan's leader. "My parents died when I was very young."

"So did mine," Nightwing replied softly. "This team is my family now. Yours too. We need each other more than ever." He squeezed the shape-shifter's shoulder and stood to leave.

"Richard?" Nightwing turned at Changeling's small voice. "I'm sorry I let her die."

"Raven's death was not your fault," Nightwing smiled sadly at the dejected Titan. "You need to realize that."

"I need to blame someone," Changeling replied.

"Then blame Slade," Nightwing replied.

- Scene Break -

Terra mulled over Slade's plan, a wicked smirk on her face. It was all so perfect. The cruelty woven into the plan was unlike anything he had ever come up with before. Even her betrayal had not been this bad.

"I believe this is your best plan ever," she informed him.

"I'm glad you think so dear child," Slade replied.

"I would add a few things though," Terra continued. Slade blinked. "Just to ensure optimal success."

"Oh?" Slade crossed his arms. "And what precisely did you have in mind?"

- Scene Break -

Starfire sat up in her bed. She turned to see Nightwing's bare back facing her. Silently, she moved towards her fiancee, and slipped her arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Nightwing turned his head to look at her, his blue eyes were bloodshot. Starfire remembered taking off his mask for the first time. It had been the night of Raven's funeral. She had reached up to take the mask off, and he had let her.

"What is it Richard?" she asked softly, pressing her lips against his shoulder. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"Never," he assured her with a loving smile. "Star I love you, and I want to be by your side forever. Nothing can change that." She smiled at him, her emerald eyes sparkling in the darkness. "I'm worried about Garfield." He admitted. "Raven's death has completely changed him."

"Shattered is how I would describe it," Starfire murmured.

"He feels a great sense of hopelessness," Nightwing frowned. "He blames himself for her death."

"That is unfair," Starfire sighed. "Raven's death was not his fault."

"Try telling him that," Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Now is truly the time of Rekmas," Starfire's eyes were sad.

"I am not letting this team fall apart," Nightwing shook his head. "If I know Slade at all, he's got something big planned for us. The city is going to need the Titans more than ever with Raven gone. They will need the assurance that we are still the ones to call."

"Do you have any idea what Slade is planning?" Starfire asked him.

"As well as I know Slade," Nightwing winced. "I only know that whatever he's planning, it's going to be bad."

"We've faced bad before," Starfire smiled at him. "Whatever Slade is planning, it cannot be worse than fighting Trigon."

"The Titans didn't beat Trigon," Nightwing spoke softly. "Raven did. Sending Dr. Light for us to fight was just the beginning. Whatever Slade's planning, I believe he intends to use Raven's death against us."

"We are the Titans," Starfire smiled confidently. "Whatever criminal Slade sends for us to fight we will bring to justice. Now get some rest. Tomorrow is the wedding and you should be well rested." She smiled at him, her eyes dancing mischievously. "You never know what sort of trouble we might get into tomorrow."

Nightwing smiled at his soon-to-be wife. He decided to spare her the worst of his fears. He decided not to tell her that he was afraid of what Slade might be planning. He did not tell her that in the back of his mind he knew that whatever Slade was planning it would be unlike anything the Titans had ever faced before. That in the back of his mind, he worried that not only would the Titans not be ready, but that they might not survive.


	4. Chapter 4  Recruiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: There might be a bit of a wait between chapters 5 and 6. I am downloading Portal as I write this. It's been downloading since last night. Shorter chapter this one.**

Chapter 4 – Recruiting

Jinx hummed as she brushed her hair. She made her way out of her and Kid Flash's room and into the common room of Titans West. Red X was perched on top of the couch watching as Pantha and Argent played video games. Jinx made her way to the fridge, stuck her head in, and winced.

"The food's gone again," she announced. Red X turned to look at her.

"Better tell your boyfriend to run and get us some more," Jinx scowled at him. She flipped open her communicator. "Wally?"

"Hey beautiful," Kid Flash grinned up at her from the tiny screen.

"We're out of groceries again," Jinx explained. "Do you mind picking some up?"

"Anything for you," Kid Flash waggled his eyebrows at her. "Back in a flash!" Jinx groaned and shut the communicator. Then she made her way over to the big screen. Pantha and Argent were playing some sort of wrestling game. To no one's surprise, Pantha was winning. She pressed a button and her character through Argent's character out of the ring.

"Oi!" Argent glared at the Titan's West leader. "That's not fair!" Pantha just laughed.

"It's only a game," Red X tried to reassure his annoyed girlfriend.

"Well she has an unfair advantage," Argent scowled. Pantha grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"What the heck," Red X shrugged. "What do I have to lose?"

"Only the game," Argent replied, handing over the controller to him. Jinx's communicator beeped. She turned around before answering it.

"Hey Wally," she smiled and then her eyes widened. Instead of Kid Flash's face looking up at her, it was Slade. She opened her mouth to warn the others.

"I would remain silent if I were you," Slade's single eye narrowed. "After all, I have your little boyfriend." The tiny screen panned over to where Kid Flash was trapped inside the only cage that could contain him.

"Jinx!" he cried. "Don't listen to him! Don't..." The screen panned back to Slade.

"Where are you?" Jinx asked.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Slade replied. A small map appeared on the screen with Slade's location. "I'll see you very soon. We have things to discuss you and I."

- Scene Break -

"You can't make her do this!" Kid Flash pounded on the cage.

"Oh I think I can," Slade replied. "I do have a very convincing argument after all."

"I won't let you do this!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Slade laughed.

"And precisely how do you intend to stop me?" he asked, leaning down to look at Kid Flash. "Not even you can get out of this cage." It was true. Slade had acquired the cage from Professor Chang with a guarantee that it would hold the young Flash. Kid Flash raced around for a while trying to get out. "You'll find that quite impossible." Slade said.

"Slade!" the villain turned to see a very annoyed Jinx entering the room.

"So glad you could join us my dear," Slade addressed her. "Please. Sit down. We have much to discuss."

"What do you want?" Jinx demanded, not moving.

"An agreement," Slade leaned down and stared at her in the eyes. Jinx was stunned. The only time Slade made deals with anyone, it seemed he was trying to make them his apprentice.

"Don't do it Jinx!" Kid Flash begged.

"What sort of agreement?" Jinx asked slowly.

"I need you to do something for me," Slade replied. "A favour really."

"No!" Kid Flash banged his fists against the cage.

"Why should I do you a favour?" Jinx asked him. "Not sure if you heard Slade, but I'm not in the crime business anymore." Slade laughed.

"You're afraid I'm going to make you steal something aren't you?" Jinx said nothing in response to his question. "Well let me put your mind at ease. This favour does not require any criminal activity."

"That's not true!" Kid Flash bellowed. "Don't do it Jinx!"

"Why should I do you a favour Slade?" Jinx repeated her question. "You're not exactly on my Christmas list you know."

"Pity," Slade shook his head. "There was a time when you aspired nothing more than to work for me."

"I told you," Jinx's eyes flashed. "I'm not in the criminal business anymore. I don't owe you anything!" Slade went towards the cage and pressed a button. The walls began to close in on Kid Flash. "No!"

"I did try to ask you nicely," Slade sighed.

"Don't worry about me!" Kid Flash struggled against the now constricting cage.

"What do you want?" Jinx growled at Slade.

"Just what I said before," Slade replied. "A favour."

"Don't do it Jinx!" Kid Flash panted.

"Your time to accept is running out," Slade stated the obvious. Kid Flash shook his head at her. Jinx sighed.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"That's more like it," Slade pressed another button. The walls stopped moving. "However, until you do me this favour I'm keeping your little boyfriend right where he is." Jinx clenched her fists and followed Slade over to a table. There was a figure lying on it. Jinx couldn't see who it was because there was a sheet over the figure. Slade began lighting candles. Jinx realized they were in a magic circle.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Your favour," Slade replied. "It's about time I had a new apprentice, but sadly this one needs a bit of encouragement." He brought out a book, opened it, and gave it to her. Jinx looked down at the book to see that it was a spell to resurrect a wandering soul and return it to its mortal body. "You see." Slade explained as Jinx began to feel an overwhelming sense of dread. "I needed someone with magic power. With Raven gone, you were the only one left. The only one who could bring my dear apprentice back for me." He touched the face under the sheet, and Jinx shivered.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That is not your concern," Slade replied. "Just do the spell."

"Don't do it Jinx!" Kid Flash's voice was weak. The walls, though no longer moving, were squeezing his lungs. Jinx hesitated. Slade moved his finger back to the button which would crush the trapped Titan. Jinx began to read the inscription. The magic circle glowed and began to spin. Fire spurted up from the circle towards the ceiling. To Jinx's understanding, this part of the spell was to recapture the wandering soul. A crow landed in the rafters above her head. As she read, the crow cawed and flew down onto the covered figure. Jinx wasn't sure how this crow had managed to get through the fire funnel until she noticed that the crow had four red eyes. She hesitated again.

"Finish it!" Slade bellowed. Jinx forced the last words of the incantation out of her mouth. The crow flew up, becoming black energy. Then it flew down and pierced through the sheet covering the figure. The fire funnel disappeared. Jinx watched with terror as the figure sat up. The sheet covering it fell away and Jinx gasped in horror. "Say hello to my new apprentice." Slade fastened a disc with his insignia onto the black cloak.

"What have I done?" was all Jinx could manage to say.


	5. Chapter 5  Objection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: It may be a while before the next one is posted. I'm sure you've all figured out who the new apprentice is. Told you I was going to do some cruel things to the Titans. Shorter chapter this one, but I feel it packs a punch regardless. Remember to review!**

Chapter 5 – Objection

Changeling sat up with a start, propelling Violet off of his chest. She chirruped grumpily at him. Something seemed terribly wrong, but he couldn't place what it was. He had been having lunch when a cold feeling had passed through his body. He looked at the other Titans. They were all eating, seemingly unfazed.

"Anyone else feel that?" he asked. They all looked up at him.

"Feel what?" Starfire asked, wiping the mustard off of her lips.

"A cold surge," Changeling tried to explain the phenomena.

"I thought Richard was the one who was supposed to feel last-minute panic," Cyborg grinned at Nightwing. The Titan's leader gave the robotic Titan an odd look. Changeling decided to drop the subject. It was obvious the Titans had no idea what he was talking about.

"Maybe it's the weather," Sarasim suggested. Changeling looked outside. There were some wild looking clouds in the distance.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Stupid clouds!" Starfire shook her fist at them. "I do not want rain on my wedding day!"

"That would just figure," Changeling smirked slightly.

"Please don't tell me you listen to that junk," Cyborg rolled his human eye at the shape-shifter.

"Heard it on the radio," Changeling replied.

"Sarasim and I have to get ready for the wedding," Starfire informed them. "Remember to be at Mr. Wayne's mansion at..."

"Four o'clock," Nightwing finished. "Don't worry Star. We won't be late."

"Bachelor party time!" Cyborg pumped his fist.

"I thought those were supposed to be the night before the wedding," Changeling murmured.

"They are," Cyborg confirmed. "But Richard wouldn't leave, and you were asleep."

"Oh," Changeling replied.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Starfire frowned at them.

"We're Titans," Changeling grinned, looking for a moment like the Beast Boy he used to be. "How much trouble could we possibly get into?"

- Scene Break -

Red X lined up and took a shot, "Break." He called and took a few steps back. Aqualad was watching over his shoulder. A striped ball found its way into the pocket. "Stripes."

"Colours," Aqualad brandished a cue and took his shot. Nightwing, Cyborg, and Changeling were sitting on stools overlooking the bar. Thunder and Lightning were playing Air Hockey in the corner, and Bushido was eating a bucket of wings with Gnaark. Tram and Fixit were in the corner playing rock-em-sock-em robots.

"As far as bachelor parties go," Changeling took a sip of his drink. Cyborg had convinced him to buy a beer. "This is pretty tame."

"And how many bachelor parties have you been to?" Cyborg asked the shape-shifter.

"Well," Changeling looked down at his feet. "None."

"Not all bachelor parties involve strippers you know," Cyborg replied. "Even if I wanted to, we're Titans. We have a reputation to uphold. These waitresses are about as wild as it's going to get." The waitresses wore short shorts and tube tops.

"If you're content with your partner you shouldn't need to see strippers," Red X spoke as Aqualad took a shot.

"I agree," Nightwing nodded. "I'd rather watch Starfire strip."

"Thanks for that image," Changeling raised his eyebrow at the Titan leader. "What do you figure they're doing right now anyway?"

"Probably getting Starfire into her wedding dress," Nightwing replied with a wistful sigh. "I bet she'll look beautiful."

"Man to you she's beautiful no matter what," Cyborg winked at him. "Y'all looking forward to the honeymoon?"

"We can't go on a honeymoon," Nightwing shook his head. "We're Titans."

"Come on man," Cyborg whined. "You only live once. Take Star and go on vacation for a week."

"As tempting as that sounds," Nightwing furrowed his eyebrows.

"No buts," Changeling piped up. "This is about you and Star. Get out, enjoy yourselves. You deserve some time off after my stupid behaviour anyway." Nightwing laughed.

"Alright," he chuckled. "Alright. But you'll have to promise to be on your best behaviour while I'm gone."

"Oh come on," Changeling grinned, invoking the iconic image of Beast Boy. "How much trouble could we possibly get into?"

- Scene Break -

"What have you done to her?" Kid Flash demanded. He was sitting on the floor of Slade's lair, Jinx in his lap. She had collapsed after she had seen Slade's new apprentice.

"Relax dear boy," Slade replied. "The effects of the spell will wear off. You see for the spell to be successful, Jinx had to give some of her life-force to my new apprentice." Then he turned to the cloaked figure. "Today is a very special day apprentice. Do you know what that day is?" The hooded figure shook its head. "It's your birthday." The figure said nothing. "You have no memory right now my dear." He explained. "I'm sure it will come back eventually. But for now, all you need to know is that you're my apprentice. And today is the day that we destroy the Titans once and for all."

- Scene Break -

"That's a beautiful dress Starfire," Sarasim smiled at her friend.

"Thank-you," Starfire twirled. "I had Galfore send it from Tamaran." She then explained how she had been betrothed, and that her sister Blackfire had planned it all to get rid of her. "This is the dress I wore." She said. "I feel better wearing it now that I have chosen my own groom."

"There is certainly a lot of preparation that goes into these things," Sarasim mused. "Or at least there is for us." She looked at the clock. "Half-an-hour until the reception. I hope they haven't forgotten."

- Scene Break -

Nightwing finished tying his bow-tie and smoothed out his suit. Instead of his mask, he was wearing sunglasses. His long black hair he had brushed. He felt ready to be married. He wanted nothing more than to be by Starfire's side for the rest of his life.

"Looking good man," he looked up to see Cyborg grinning at him. He was wearing a blue suit.

"I see you got your holo-rings fixed," Nightwing noted with relief.

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "Never actually found out what the problem was though." Nightwing chuckled. At that moment, Changeling came into the room furiously arguing with his neck-tie. His tongue was sticking out in concentration. He tried to remember how Raven had tied it, and finally he got it.

"Victory!" he pumped his fists into the air.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," Cyborg pointed out. Changeling shrugged.

"It's Richard and Star's wedding," he explained. "It would be pretty uncool for me to be a total drag today."

"Well I appreciate the effort Garfield." Nightwing squeezed Changeling's shoulder. He looked up at the clock. "Time to take our positions." Changeling shuffled out after the Titan's leader and stood off to the side. He wasn't really paying much attention when the music began. He glanced around the room. Every single Titan and Honourary Titan was there. He mused that even Slade wouldn't be dumb enough to attack them today. Then his thoughts turned to Raven. 'I wish you were here.'

"We are gathered here today to join Starfire of Tamaran, and Richard Greyson, together in marriage," Bruce Wayne was speaking now. "If anyone objects to the union of these two people, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was silence. Then, just as Bruce was about to speak again there was a crash. Everyone was thrown to their feet. Changeling looked around to see dust everywhere. He turned to see Starfire on the ground beside him, her mouth open. He followed her gaze and froze. Floating before them was a black-cloaked figure.

The figure hovered in the air and spoke, "I mind."


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares in Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Thanks to La Vixen de Amor for pointing out the mistake in the last chapter. DarkFireAngel00 has been begging me to update, so I guess I better try.**

Chapter 6 – Nightmares in Reality

Changeling felt his heart stop beating. He knew those voices, just as he knew in his heart who the figure floating before him was. He had seen the figure clearly, but his brain was refusing to register this fact. The shoes were black and supported by a metallic brace. The grey skin of the figure's legs was also covered in metallic braces. The leotard was black and orange, like the mask of the master it now served and more metallic braces covered the arms of the figure. The hooded cloak was also black and fastened with the insignia of its master. Glaring out from under the hood were the four red eyes that Changeling knew so well.

The figure touched down and regarded the Titans without expression. Changeling could feel every fibre of his being screaming. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing this to be another of his nightmares. He knew that it wasn't though. He knew that when he opened his eyes, she would still be standing there glaring down at him. Very slowly he opened his eyes, and there she was standing in front of him. Alive. Yet all he could feel was more pain. He never would have wished for this.

Starfire was the first to her feet, "Why have you done this?" She asked. It was a question that Changeling was wondering himself. As a response, the figure raised her hands. Pieces of rubble lifted and hurtled towards the startled alien. Nightwing pushed her out of the way, and was hit by the rubble instead. "No!" Starfire rushed over and began to pull the bits of debris off of her fallen fiancée. Cyborg had helped Sarasim to her feet, and they were both staring at the figure.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" the figure bellowed. Fiery energy flew out of her hands and engulfed the couple. They screamed. Starfire turned when she heard this and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed. She flew over and raised a fist. Changeling realized that he was holding his breath. He watched as the figure looked up at Starfire. Then the alien princess found herself wrapped in fiery energy just like Cyborg and Sarasim. She cried out in pain.

"No!" Changeling ran forward and grabbed the figure's shoulders. He turned her to face him, her four red eyes burning into his. "Don't do this!" He begged. She glared at him, and he felt her fiery energy encase him. He screamed as the fire tore at him. She phased out of his grasp, and began to pelt rocks at the fallen Titans. Cyborg was using his body to shield Sarasim from the attacks. From the pile of rubble, Nightwing finally managed to break free. He regarded the figure coldly, just as he would any villain.

"Titans go!" he jumped forward. The figure waved a hand and Nightwing was sent flying. One by one the Titans tried to attack and failed. Changeling stood feeling helpless. He knew that he had to help his friends, but he didn't want to fight her. It was like Terra all over again. He felt a surge of anger. Slade had taken her away from him. He realized that his dreams had been more accurate than he could've ever imagined. He morphed into a tiger and bounded towards her. She turned to face him and raised a fiery hand.

'Don't do this,' he begged. She threw the fire forward, hitting him on the back. He let out a howl of pain.

"You have ruined my wedding!" Starfire bellowed. Any normal villain would've cowered before the rage in the alien's voice. The figure didn't even flinch. Instead, she hurtled towards Starfire, opening up her cloak. Fire seeped out of the cloak. Changeling had seen this before with Dr. Light, but the energy had been black instead of fire.

"Star look out!" he managed to call out. Starfire saw too late what was happening. The figure caught her in her cloak. Then the screaming started. Changeling winced. He had never heard Starfire scream like that. He shifted into a hawk, and flew up towards the figure. He screeched, and tried to grab her cloak in his talons. The figure raised a hand, and a rock hit him. He hurtled down towards the ground, trapped beneath the stone. Luckily for him, Cyborg blasted away the boulder, and caught him.

"Thanks Cy," Changeling winced when he was in his human form again.

"No problem," Cyborg nodded.

"She's got Starfire," Changeling gestured up towards the figure. She was landing a few feet away from them. Nightwing ground his teeth.

"Titans take her down!" he bellowed, then he ran forward with a yell and threw an exploding disc at her. She waved a hand and the disc turned around and hit Nightwing instead.

"Come on y'all," Cyborg prepped his sonic canon. "Let's do this." Changeling shifted into a tyrannosaurus and charged the black-clad figure. She brought him to an abrupt halt with a fiery wall. There was a crash as all of the tyrannosaurus' bulk hit the wall and came crashing down. Now Changeling was in the way of Cyborg's sonic canon. "Get up man!" He exclaimed. The tyrannosaur shifted down into the form of Changeling. The figure was gone. All that was left was Starfire. Her dress was in tatters and she was shaking all over. There were burns all over her body.

"Star!" Nightwing rushed forward and cradled her in his arms. Then Changeling's sensitive hearing caught something that made his blood run cold. She was laughing. The two voices were laughing. Her normal voice, and the demonic voice laughing together. It was a cruel laugh. Something he had never heard come out of her mouth. She floated towards them and touched down a metre away.

"You are weak," she growled. "I can't understand why my master has had such trouble with you in the past." Nightwing let out an enraged bellow, and after laying Starfire gently on the ground he charged at her. He swung his bow-staff down with such force that if made Changeling wince. Then his eyes widened. She had caught the bow-staff in her bare, grey, hands. She smirked horribly at Nightwing. "You're losing your touch."

Changeling took advantage of the distraction that Nightwing was offering to charge at her as a ram. She turned and stopped him with a fiery blast. Then with a wave of her hand she sent Nightwing flying. Changeling reverted back to his human form and struggled to his feet. She regarded him coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her quietly. She seemed taken aback by the question.

"My master instructed that I destroy you and your little team," she said at length.

"Why did you join Slade?" Changeling spat out the question. She didn't seem to have an answer to that. "What happened?" Changeling demanded. "I thought we were your friends!" It was horrible to have to say the words that he had said to Terra when she had betrayed them to the love of his life. She said nothing, seemingly confused by this.

"Apprentice!" she turned. Slade was standing in the doorway. "Attack!" She looked at him. Changeling stood in front of her. She looked back over at Slade. "What are you waiting for apprentice? Attack him!"

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" she raised her hands and the fire descended upon him. Changeling screamed. The pain increased until he could take it no longer.

He remembered choking out her name before his world went black, "Raven."

- Scene Break -

"Hey Gar," Changeling blinked up at a concerned Cyborg. "You okay?"

"I think so," Changeling winced. "What happened?" He saw that they were in the med-wing of the Tower.

"They left," Cyborg replied shaking his head. "I can't believe this! I just can't believe Raven would do this! It can't be her! It's got to be a robot or something. She would never do this!"

"It is Raven," Changeling spoke softly. "I know it's her." The Titans stared at him. "I love Raven." He reminded them. "This is Raven."

"Why would she do this?" Sarasim asked.

"No matter what the reason," Changeling looked over to see Nightwing sitting next to Starfire. She was hooked up to a number of machines. He turned to face the rest of the Titans. There was hatred in his voice. "No matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Raven's a criminal now." He paused, looking back at his ruined fiancée. "And just like any other criminal..."Changeling remembered those exact words coming out of her mouth when Robin had become Slade's apprentice. His heart continued to break.

"The Titans have to take her down," Cyborg finished softly.


	7. Chapter 7 Dark, or Simply Misunderstood?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: A bit of an update. I have a full-time job now, so these updates will probably be few and far between. Any art requests let me know.**

Chapter 7 – Dark, or Simply Misunderstood?

Changeling squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to block out the images. Raven interrupting the wedding. Raven attacking the Titans. Raven not knowing him. Raven, Slade's apprentice. Then something occurred to him.

"Hey," he frowned. "Wasn't every honourary Titan that we know at the wedding?"

"Yes," Cyborg replied, not understanding what the shape-shifter was getting at.

"Why didn't they help us?" Changeling demanded, although secretly he was glad. If all the Titans had been active, he would have had to watch Raven be taken down.

"Raven's attack destroyed most of the building," Nightwing replied bitterly. "Everyone was knocked unconscious. Bruce is in the hospital."

"I'm sorry Richard," Changeling meant his words. Nightwing whirled on the green Titan.

"'Sorry' does nothing Garfield," he spat. "Raven needs to pay for what she has done!" Changeling remembered hearing something to this extent when Terra had betrayed them. In his heart however, he felt that this was different.

"I don't think that Raven would willingly attack us," he spoke at length, his voice quiet.

"Oh come on man!" Cyborg threw up his hands. "This is the Terra thing all over again! Raven works for Slade now!"

"She didn't even know who we were!" Changeling pointed out. "What if she's being brainwashed?"

"It doesn't matter," Nightwing brushed a lock of hair off of Starfire's face. "Raven works for Slade now. We will bring her to justice."

"You're letting your feelings cloud your judgement," Changeling protested. Nightwing looked up at him, and the shape-shifter could feel the seething expression behind the mask.

"And you aren't?" Nightwing's voice was dangerous. Changeling felt a wave of rage and jumped to his feet.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I had to watch the woman I love die in my arms, and then re-appear as the apprentice as our arch-enemy! This isn't easy for me!"

"You're going to have to put your feelings aside Garfield," Nightwing replied, turning back to Starfire. "Raven will be our toughest villain yet to put away."

"Will we even be able to?" Sarasim spoke for the first time.

"I'm sure I can convince Mad Mod to give me the technology to hold her prisoner," Nightwing murmured. Changeling stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg blinked.

"I'm sorry but I can't just sit around while we talk about putting Raven away," Changeling ground his teeth together.

"We have no other choice," Sarasim murmured sadly.

"I can't believe you are all just going to give up on her!" Changeling threw up his hands. "Raven's our friend. After what she's been through, don't we owe it to her to find out what's going on?"

"We owe her nothing," Nightwing growled. Changeling let out a low growl.

"I'm getting out of here," there was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Where are you going to go?" Sarasim asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Changeling bellowed. This being said, he stalked out of the room.

- Scene Break -

Gloria was washing dishes when the doorbell rang, "Just a moment." She called out in her rich voice. She dried her hands on the wash-cloth and opened the door. A very depressed looking Changeling stood on her stoop. "Garfield!" She exclaimed hugging the slim teen. "Long time no see darling!"

"How are you Mama?" Changeling remembered to call her by her preferred title.

"Well now I'm doing just fine darling," Gloria smiled. She led the shape-shifter inside.

"Is Alex home?" Changeling asked.

"He sure is," Gloria replied. "Let me get him for you. Alex!"

"Yes?" the answer came from somewhere in the house.

"You get your butt down here right now!" Gloria demanded. There was a moment of silence and then Alex skidded into the room. His face lit up when he saw Changeling standing in the hallway.

"Garfield, hi!" he grinned.

"Hey," the latter allowed a small smile to cross his face. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sweet!" Alex grinned. He grabbed Changeling's sleeve and led him down the hall towards his room. As they passed the room that used to be Terra's, Changeling noticed that the room was completely empty.

"Where's Terra?" Changeling wondered aloud.

"She was assigned to another foster parent," Alex replied solemnly.

"Really?" Changeling blinked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Her therapist came by with some guy with an eye-patch that wanted to adopt her. Wilson was his last name, something Wilson. Can't remember his first name. Spooky voice though."

"When you remember the name let me know," Changeling made the boy promise. "I want to make sure this guy is treating her appropriately."

"You bet," Alex nodded earnestly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Did you hear the news?" Changeling asked bitterly. "Raven's our enemy now."

"I thought Raven was dead," Alex blinked.

"She was," Changeling sighed. "I'm scared Alex. I don't know what's going on. It was the day of the wedding and suddenly Raven appears and starts attacking everyone."

"Evil mutant clone?" Alex asked. From the seriousness in his voice, Changeling knew that the boy was not trying to be a smart-alec.

"Crossed my mind," Changeling nodded.

"I don't think Raven would attack you," Alex assured him earnestly. "If she is, that means that something isn't right."

"That's what I was trying to tell the others," Changeling sighed. "But they won't hear it. If only I had an explanation." Gloria poked her head around the corner.

"Sorry to disturb you darling," she smiled sheepishly. "But there are two young people in costumes wanting to talk to you rather urgently." Changeling's eyes widened as Kid Flash made his way into the room, a limp Jinx in his arms.

"What happened?" Changeling jumped to his feet.

"Long story," Kid Flash panted. "We only just escaped from Slade's lair."

"Slade!" Alex snapped his fingers. "That's what the guy's name was! Slade Wilson." Changeling turned and regarded the boy.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Alex nodded.

"Could it be?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think we just found out who Slade is," Changeling agreed. "That means whatever Slade's planning we can probably guess that Terra is going to be involved somehow."

"I-I'm so sorry," Jinx's voice was so weak that even Changeling with his exceptional hearing could barely discern the words that came out of her mouth. Kid Flash gently set her down on the bed, and wrapped the blankets around her.

"What happened Jinx?" Changeling asked.

"I didn't want to resurrect her," Jinx exploded. "But Slade had Wally."

"Resurrect?" Changeling repeated slowly.

"Through magic," Jinx explained. "I'm the only other magic user aside from Raven, so Slade got me to bring her back to life with a spell." She paused for a moment before continuing. "The spell is complicated. It restarts the body, but the memories remain locked for a period of time."

"That's why Raven didn't know who we were," Changeling sighed with relief. Jinx nodded.

"That's right," she said. "I don't know how long it will take for Raven to regain her memory. I imagine it differs from person to person."

"I'm sure Slade is hoping that she'll do something terrible before regaining her memory," Kid Flash added.

"Then she'll believe that she truly is evil," Changeling breathed. "And she'll think that she has no other choice but to remain his apprentice." Jinx and Kid Flash nodded. "This means we have to help Raven remember who she is before it's too late!"

"Before she destroys you," Kid Flash agreed.

"I've got to tell the others!" Changeling jumped to his feet. "They have to know!"

"I think it will be you who brings her back," Alex mused. "You had the deepest connection with her didn't you?"

"I love her," Changeling replied softly. To his surprise, no one seemed terribly startled by this news.

"If you ask me," Alex continued. "It will be your love for her that will help her remember who she is."

"I hope you're right," Changeling sighed. "I just hope I'm not too late."


	8. Chapter 8 A Question of Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: I'm not dead, just stupid busy. I have less than zero time. I have so many ideas, and no time at all. It's just driving me nuts. Anyways, I hope that the wait was worth it. **

Chapter 8 – A Question of Memory

Nightwing sat by his lover's side not moving. The anger coursed through his veins. Starfire's engagement ring glimmered slightly in the light. Nightwing ran his fingers over the stone on her finger.

"Come back to me Star," he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I need you." She stirred and opened her eyes. Nightwing was overjoyed, kissing her fiercely. "Hi." He smiled down at her.

"Hi," she smiled back at him. The doors of the hospital wing flew open and Cyborg came barrelling in with Sarasim.

"Hey Star!" Cyborg beamed. "How're you feeling?"

"I shall be right as rain soon enough," the alien replied, sitting up. Then her lovely face crumpled into a frown. "Where is Garfield?"

"Here," the rest of the Titans turned in surprise to see Changeling in the doorway. He was breathing heavily.

"So where did you go anyway?" Cyborg demanded.

"Doesn't matter," Changeling panted. "What matters is who I found." The Titans looked at him blankly. Then there was a blur of yellow and red and Kid Flash was standing next to him with Jinx in his arms.

"What has happened to Jinx?" Starfire asked.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Changeling collected himself. "So I brought Jinx to tell you herself."

"Tell us what?" Sarasim spoke up.

"That I resurrected Raven," Jinx murmured. The Titans stared at her. "I really didn't want to, but Slade was threatening to hurt Wally." She paused for a moment, gathering her strength. "It was a spell. It took most of my energy and transferred it into Raven's body. According to the spell Raven's memory will remain locked away."

"See," Changeling addressed Nightwing. "I told you that Raven would never knowingly attack us."

"What will it take for Raven to regain her memory?" Nightwing asked, ignoring Changeling.

"I honestly don't know," Jinx lowered her eyes. "It depends on he strength of the individual in question. She needs to be reminded of her life before now, and in her current position that is impossible."

"Not impossible!" Changeling waved his arms. "It's our duty as her friends to remind her of who she is!"

"And in the meantime allow her to destroy the city?" Nightwing asked the shape-shifter. Changeling sighed with exasperation.

"If Jinx is weak," Cyborg changed the topic. "Then we should probably get someone down to Titan's West."

"Good idea," Nightwing agreed. "Slade will probably be after Jinx now so it's important to keep the Titan's West protected. I'll call around and see if I can get anyone to volunteer." Starfire swooped over and relieved Kid Flash of his burden, laying the exhausted Jinx on the hospital bed.

Red Star's broad face filled the screen, "Ah, it is good to see you again my friends!" Starfire flew up to the screen.

"Hello Red Star!" she beamed at him. "How are you?"

"Very well thank-you," Red Star smiled. "What can I do for you my friends?"

"We need someone to go down to Titan's West," Nightwing informed him. "One of their members is injured.

"Of course I will go right away," Red Star nodded. "Tell them that I will be there as soon as I can."

"Will do," Nightwing nodded. "Thanks Red Star."

"Of course my friends," Red Star smiled and then disappeared from the screen.

"I wonder how Pantha is going to react to someone coming to 'help' her run her team," Cyborg grinned.

"I suppose we'll find out," Sarasim mused. Nightwing pressed a few buttons and soon Pantha's masked face filled the screen.

"Nightwing!" Pantha seemed relieved. "I was just about to call you. Have you seen Kid Flash and Jinx?"

"They're actually right here," Nightwing assured her. "Slade got his hands on them and Jinx is injured."

"I believe that we can still fight crime with just five," Pantha replied, but she did not seem thrilled with the idea.

"We got your back!" Cyborg grinned at her. "We're sending someone to hang out with y'all until Jinx is back on her feet."

"I'll get Jinx to the tower ASAP," Kid Flash assured the leader of Titan's West. He zipped over to his girlfriend, gently picked her up, and dashed away. A few moments elapsed before Kid Flash appeared on the screen behind Pantha.

"Our guy will be there soon," Nightwing assured them.

"You better tell him to hurry," Pantha replied, and then she turned off the screen.

- Scene Break -

Pantha turned to Kid Flash and Jinx, "Are you both alright?" She asked.

"Jinx is exhausted," Kid Flash gently caressed Jinx's pale skin. "But we got away from Slade mostly unscathed."

"I suppose that you will want to be looking after Jinx?" Pantha asked. Kid nodded.

"Wally you don't have to do that!" Jinx protested.

"I want to," Kid Flash grinned at her. Jinx smiled up at him.

"I hope whoever the Titans are sending is a good fighter," Pantha muttered.

- Scene Break -

Raven awoke to the sounds of voices. Silently she rose from her bed and pulled on her black cloak. For a moment she felt that everything was wrong and she could not explain why. She shook her head and blinked her eyes. She padded over to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"I must say that I have no intention of following through with your next idea," Slade was saying.

"You're such a stickler," Raven knew the voice, but she could not recall from where she knew it. "What better way to make her stay?"

"I will not take advantage of my apprentices," Slade's voice was angry. "Not in that fashion. Never."

"You told me that her memory will return," the voice rebuked. Raven frowned. She knew the voice, but she still could not place where she knew it from. Raven opened the door and saw Slade leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Sitting on a chair was a blond wearing a short dark-blue skirt, a white collared t-shirt, a black tie, white knee-high socks, and black shoes. Raven could not stop herself. She stalked across the room and pinned the blonde to the wall.

"What are you doing here traitor?" the words spilled out of her mouth, Trigon's terrible voice coupled with her own. She saw the blonde look at Slade with a shocked expression.

"Now really my apprentice," Slade came up behind her and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Is that any way to treat our guest?" Raven glared at the blonde, her four red eyes burning.

"Do you know who I am?" the blonde asked her.

"All I know is that you betrayed us," Raven growled. Again, she was shocked by her words. She really didn't know where they were coming from. Then in the back of her mind, a name emerged. "Terra." The blonde turned to Slade.

"Apprentice," Slade barked. "Release her!" Raven let go of the blonde and stalked back out of the room. Terra turned to Slade.

"We have to move faster," she grimaced and rubbed her shoulders. "She's starting to remember a little too much for my taste."

- Scene Break -

Red Star adjusted his green coat, and stood awkwardly in front of the Titan's West tower. He shrugged his broad shoulders and pounded his fist against the wall. He waited a few minutes before knocking again. In the middle of knocking, the door opened and standing in front of him was a dark-skinned woman with wild mahogany hair, and a wrestler's outfit.

"Ah, you must be Pantha," Red Star addressed her with respect. "I am Red Star."

"Nightwing seems to think that Slade will be after us now," Pantha nodded at him. "So we will need all the help we can get."

"I will help in any way that I can," Red Star assured. Pantha ushered him inside.

"Unfortunately we don't have an extra room for you," Pantha admitted.

"Have you a couch?" Red Star asked. Pantha nodded. "Then that is what I will sleep on." His thick Russian accent turned his w's into v's. Pantha led him into their living room, and Red Star sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure you will be alright here?" Pantha asked him. Red Star stood and smiled at her.

"You do not need to worry about me," he assured her. "I will be fine."


	9. Chapter 9  Race Against Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: If anyone has a request for me to draw or write, please feel free to let me know! This chapter is dedicated to my newest, dedicated reviewer, Nezzie13! Glad to have you here!**

Chapter 9 – A Race Against Time

Pantha shuffled into the living room of Titans West for breakfast, "Good morning." She jumped at the sound of Red Star. She turned to see him wearing a pink apron and holding a steaming plate of pancakes. "I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

"Did you sleep alright?" Pantha asked.

"Yes," Red Star assured her.

"The couch wasn't lumpy?" Pantha shifted uncomfortably.

"I lived in isolation for the longest time," Red Star replied. "I would rather sleep on a lumpy couch and be around friends any day." Pantha smiled at him. "Would you care for some pancakes?" He held out the plate to her.

"I would love some." the wrestler replied.

- Scene Break -

"Terra," what shocked her was that her voice was no longer two-toned. She could feel a cold dampness against her skin and saw that she was covered in mud.

"Raven," the blonde was standing on a boulder in front of her. She was wrapped almost completely in bandages, and there were some metal pieces on her shoulders, chest, knees, and pelvis. Her blonde hair was hanging down, covering one half of her face. Just like Slade.

"Traiter," Raven growled.

"Witch," Terra's eye glowed yellow. Raven charged at her, and the two battled. What surprised Raven was that instead of fire, her magic was a black energy. Terra had control over the Earth, but somehow she remembered that. She could not control her body, she just watched the fight. "You know Raven, I never liked you." Terra addressed you.

"I never even wanted to know you," Raven retorted. "You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar." She could almost remember the conversation happening.

"Oh really?" Terra smirked at her, the mud lifting off of her body. "Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets and..."

"Shut up!" Raven could feel the anger building up inside. Where was it coming from? Why was she saying these things?

"You're not getting mad are you Rae?" Terra mocked her. "Oh better be careful. Beast Boy told me about your little temper tantrums." Beast Boy. The green Titan. Did she know him?

"Anger is pointless," Raven retorted. "My emotions are under control."

"Nyah, nyah, nyah," Terra created a ball of mud to look like Raven, and made it talk. "Anger is pointless. And you're calling me a liar?" Raven could feel it, no she could feel her, Rage. "Come on Raven, what stings the most?" Terra descended upon her. "That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team?" Raven couldn't remember being on a team. "That everyone liked me better than you?" Raven remembered that, but how could she?

"Stop it!" she heard herself say.

"Or is it that deep down inside, you really believed I was your friend?" Terra crouched down in front of her. Raven rose up, Rage dominant.

"I trusted you!" Trigon's voice was now layered with her own. "We trusted you!" We? "We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!" Terra covered her with mud and dragged her down. Raven could feel herself being dragged down.

"Who's in control now?" Terra asked her. Raven closed her eyes felt Rage dissipate. She managed to gasp once more before she was covered in mud.

- Scene Break -

Raven woke with a start. The dream had seemed to real. Like it had happened a lifetime ago. She frowned and rubbed her head. Was it possible that talking in two voices was not the norm, that she had had another life before this one? That she had not always been evil?

"Bad dreams my dear?" Raven turned to see Slade in the doorway.

"Not sure," the voices that she was so used to sounded alien coming out of her mouth now. "It seemed so real."

"Your dreams can wait," Raven looked up to see Terra. "We have work to do."

"Did you used to be able to control the Earth?" Raven found herself asking the blonde. She watched as Terra went rigid.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Terra asked, a hysterical note in her voice. Raven shrugged and pulled on her black cloak. Hadn't it been blue once?

"Anyways," both young women turned to Slade. "I really would prefer to take down Titan's West while it's weak. Besides, I found another spell to help you remember who you really are my dear."

"Really?" Raven asked. "Why can't I do it?"

"Sadly you can't cast this particular spell on yourself," Slade replied smoothly. "Let's go pay a visit to Titan's West." Raven shrugged and left the room.

"You found another spell?" Terra raised one of her eyebrows.

"One that will wipe her mind permanently," Slade nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Terra's hair fell in front of her face. "Let's go pay Titan's West a visit."

- Scene Break -

"Thanks for the pancakes Red Star," Argent grinned. From beside her, Red X had his mask rolled up so that he could eat.

"Yeah," he said, his mouth full of pancakes. "Thanks!"

"You are more than welcome my friends," Red Star beamed.

"Pantha you should keep this guy around," Kid Flash elbowed the wrestler. "He's a good cook." Pantha turned red, and crossed her arms. Abruptly the alarm went off.

"Kid Flash, keep an eye on Jinx!" Pantha ordered. Kid Flash zipped off, a plate of pancakes in hand. Red Star removed his apron, and put on his green coat. There was an explosion which threw everyone off of their feet. Pantha stood up to find the living room gone, sliced off a foot where she was standing.

"Red Star!" she called out, but there was no answer.

"Oh dear," she looked up to see Slade leaning against the wall. "I seem to have disposed of your friend. So sorry." Pantha cracked her knuckles.

"You were a fool to come here," she addressed the villain. "Pantha rules the ring."

"Apprentice," Slade ignored the wrestler. "Take her down." Raven rose through the rubble and regarded Pantha with her four red eyes. There was a moment of silence. "Apprentice!" Slade barked. "Do as I say!"

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Raven sent a barrage of fire at the wrestler. Pantha braced for impact, but it never came. She looked to see Red Star pushing against the fire with his gloved hands.

"I am not taken out that easily," Red Star said through gritted teeth.

"Red Star!" Pantha exclaimed.

"I've got it," Red Star strained against the fire. "You go, make sure your team is safe."

"I'm not leaving you to fight alone," Pantha refused.

"I am not alone," Red Star pushed forward a few feet. "I am with friends. You go, now!" Pantha reluctantly ran off. She flipped open her communicator.

"Argent, Red X, where are you?" she demanded.

"On our way!" Argent's face was covered in dust. "The walls caved in on us."

"Are you hurt?" Pantha asked.

"We're both fine," Argent brushed the debris off of her face. "But the hospital wing looks like it's destroyed."

"I'm on my way there now!" Pantha informed them, and closed the communicator. She heard another explosion and hoped that Red Star was alright. She flipped open the communicator again. "Nightwing this is Pantha come in!" Then she was body-checked.

"I'm afraid that the Titans will not be making an appearance tonight," Pantha looked up to see Slade throw aside the communicator. "Your friend may have distracted my apprentice for the time being, but now you have to contend with me." Pantha was not prepared for his speed. Before she could react, Slade delivered a hard blow to her gut. Pantha doubled over, but then jumped on the villain. Slade ducked out of the way and delivered another hard blow, which Pantha was able to catch and throw him into the wall. Slade staggered to his feet, only to have Pantha wrap her large arms around his waist and squeeze with all her strength.

Slade swung his leg up and kicked Pantha in the face. Pantha's world swayed before her eyes. Not knowing what else to do fell forward, flattening the villain underneath her. Slade wriggled underneath her, but Pantha held strong. Slade threw his weight to the side, succeeding in rolling the wrestler over. He broke her hold on his chest and rolled away. Pantha was on her feet in a moment, but Slade was quicker. He delivered a devastating blow to her jaw, knocking her off of her feet.

At that moment a pair of red fists pounded Slade into the wall, and a red X fastened him there. Argent immediately flew to Pantha's side and pulled the wrestler to her feet. Red X held the pointed edge of another red X to Slade's throat.

"You alright?" Argent asked.

"He's a quick one," Pantha panted. Argent nodded. "I went to call the Titans, but he destroyed my communicator." Argent pulled her communicator out and flipped it open.

"Do we really need to call them now?" Red X asked. "We've got Slade tacked to this wall."

"We have more than Slade to worry about," Argent replied. "We have..." She was cut off by an explosion. Red X was sent flying. Before Argent could run to his aid, another explosion occured. They knew that they weren't actually explosions. The tower was being ripped apart by Slade's apprentice. That of course was who they were really afraid of. She rose out of a fiery portal in the floor.

"Raven," Argent breathed, the fear evident in her voice. The four-eyed figure floated above them, menacing, and dreadful.

"Apprentice," Slade broke the silence. "You do have the best timing my dear." Raven said nothing, but merely hovered in the air. Pantha cried out.

"What have you done with Red Star?" she demanded.

"I imagine my apprentice has done her job and disposed of the good Captain," Slade mused. Pantha let out a roar of outrage, struggled to her feet, and faced the demoness.

"Murderer!" she roared. Raven stared at her silently.

"Oh come now," Slade sounded bored. "Don't be angry with her. She's just doing as I tell her."

"You are evil!" Pantha grabbed Raven's black cloak and dragged her down so that she was staring into the four red eyes. "I used to think of you as a hero, but no more!" Raven blinked, and frowned at the enraged wrestler.

"Apprentice!" Slade barked. "Let's get what we came for." Raven said nothing, but began to fade away.

"Oh no you don't!" Pantha growled, grabbing Raven by her neck. "You killed my friend. I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Apprentice!" Slade's voice was sharp. Raven phased away from Pantha, freed Slade from his bonds, and phased away again.

Red X sat up with a groan, "What happened?" He stopped short to see Pantha's muscular body quivering with rage.

"She killed him," Pantha ground her teeth. "I don't care what the Titan's say. I'm going to make her pay for what she did to Red Star." Just then there was a flash of yellow and red.

"Pantha!" they turned to see a badly beaten Kid Flash. "They have Jinx!" Red X ran over and helped Argent to her feet.

"We have to call the Titans," he stated morosely. "We can't get Jinx back on our own."

"I will go alone," Pantha retorted. "Raven is Slade's apprentice. I did not want to believe it before now, but she is evil. She killed Red Star, and she will be held accountable."

"Accountable?" Pantha's eyes widened and she turned around. "But my friends, I am not dead."

"Red Star!" Pantha gasped. She ran to him and enveloped him into a big hug.

"It is good to see you too my friend," Red Star smiled at her.

"But why aren't you dead?" Pantha asked. "Raven, she..."

"Let me go," Red Star finished the wrestler's sentence. "I do not know why, but she let me go."


	10. Chapter 10 A Turn for the Worst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: I want to welcome back my most dedicated reviewer, tennisgal456! Hugs and a cookie to you! AvidReader95 wanted me to make things harder for the Titans, so I hope that this satisfies your itch for challenges! Even if what I'm about to do is extremely evil, I hope you all will trust me when I say it will all eventually make sense.**

Chapter 10 – A Turn for the Worst

Raven slowly got out of bed. Gingerly she pulled on her leotard. Although the previous night's events had not been rough at all, it had still been her first time. What had surprised her the most was how uninterested Slade had seemed during the encounter. He seemed more eager to get it over with than anything else. It had also surprised her how gentle he had been with her, how gingerly he had approached the encounter. Actually he had been incredibly careful about the whole thing. Protection had been used, and Slade didn't take his mask off. It was quick, relatively painless, and uneventful.

The fact remained that Raven still felt dirty. Even though Slade hadn't hurt her at all, she felt like she needed to scrub her skin until the evil peeled off. Raven pulled on the rest of her costume and made her way out of her bedroom. As she walked down the hallway she heard voices. Raven crept up to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"I still don't see why you think that was necessary," Raven heard Slade say. She pushed the door slightly open and peered in. She could see Slade standing with his arms crossed. Across from him, sitting on the table, was Terra. Raven frowned.

"Now she'll be closer to you," said the blonde. "She'll do anything you'll ask."

"And what exactly am I going to ask her for?" Slade enquired.

"There's got to be a spell to help me," Terra replied. Slade stared down at her unmoving. "A spell to reverse what she did to me." Raven blinked.

_The rock hurtled towards the green Titan in slow-motion. Every fibre of her being screamed at her to get up and help. With what little strength she had, she staggered to her feet. She gritted her teeth and willed the rock to stop. Black energy encased the rock and stopped it inches from the green Titan's face._

"_I thought I took care of you!" Terra exclaimed._

"_Think again," she replied. Terra glared at her, and fought for control over the boulder. Nothing happened. The blonde gritted her teeth, and struggled to break her hold on the rock. "It'll be the last thing you ever do." Raven heard herself warn. Terra ignored the threat._

"She took something from me," Raven focused back on the scene in front of her. Terra was furious. Her backpack was sitting on the floor, and she reached up and loosened her tie. Raven watched as the blonde kicked off her shoes, and crossed her legs under her skirt. Raven frowned. Hadn't Terra once worn yellow shorts and a black t-shirt with a T on it?

"And if she remembers what happened?" Slade asked. There were a few minutes of silence. Raven could see Terra frowning.

"I hadn't thought of that," the blonde muttered.

"You usually don't," Slade replied. The blonde scowled.

"What about Jinx?" she asked at length. Raven frowned. She knew the name. Wasn't Jinx a sorceress too? A sorceress with pink hair...

"She might still be too weak after bringing my new apprentice back from the dead," Slade replied. Raven blinked. She had been dead? Was it possible that she had had a life before this one? "Besides, we need her to be strong when she takes care of Raven."

"Then you have to get Raven to do it before she remembers," Terra sighed. "And at the rate that she's remembering, that won't be very long." Raven thought that sounded ominous. The two of them sounded like they were conspiring against her. "Either way whatever we're going to do, we have to do it fast."

"This is your plan dear child," Slade replied. "If you ever want to get better at being a villain, you have to learn to be better at planning."

"Get her to do it," Terra got up off the table. "She's the one who took it, she's the only one to give it back."

_The blonde gathered all of her remaining strength. The energy encased boulder shifted slightly. Terra smirked at Raven and began to move the rock back towards the green Titan. Abruptly, it stopped. Terra pushed with all her might, but the boulder only retreated away from the green Titan towards her. Terra strained against Raven's magic in vain. The boulder picked up speed and smashed into her, knocking the blonde to the ground. Terra scrambled to her feet. She was frightened now._

"And when do you propose..." Slade began.

"Right now!" Terra bellowed. "I want my power back! Get the book."

"And Raven's memories?" Slade asked.

"She doesn't remember yet," Terra said.

"And if she does?" Slade seemed amused.

"Then you deal with it then!" Terra rebuked.

"Fine," Slade shrugged. "But if she remembers, it's on your head."

- Scene Break -

"What do you mean she let you go?" Pantha blinked at Red Star.

"Raven could have harmed me," Red Star replied. "But she did not. She looked at me, and then she let me go."

"I'm just glad you're okay Red Star," Pantha smiled.

"As am I," Red Star smiled. "But please, you must call me Leonid Kovar." He smiled at her.

"Why?" Pantha asked.

"Because it is my name," Red Star replied.

"Then you must call me Rosabelle Mendez," Pantha smiled at the Captain. "For it is my name."

"Listen guys this is all very romantic," the two turned to the bristling Kid Flash. "But in the meantime...They have my girlfriend!"

"What do they want with Jinx?" Argent asked.

"No idea Argent," Pantha replied.

"Antonia Louise Monetti," Argent corrected. Pantha glanced at the Goth. "We might as well get on first name basis like the Titans. You can just call me Toni though."

"Slade took Jinx because she resurrected Raven," Kid Flash explained. "She's a sorceress too. Slade must want her to cast another spell."

"What kind of spell?" Red X asked.

"No idea..." Kid Flash trailed off and looked at Red X.

"Jason Todd," Red X replied. He removed his mask to reveal black hair, and icy blue eyes. Argent smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you Jason," she murmured, and kissed him passionately.

"Can we please get back to the fact that they have Jinx?" Kid Flash bellowed.

"Calm down..." Pantha trailed off.

"Wally," Kid Flash finished her sentenced. "Wally West."

"We'll get her back my friend," Red Star tried to assure the speedster. Kid Flash began to pace back and forth.

"Well we have to do it soon," Kid Flash grumbled. "Slade's plotting something, and whatever it is, it includes Jinx and Raven. It can't be good."

- Scene Break -

Raven frowned. The whole thing seemed surreal. What were Terra and Slade plotting? She also wondered, what was her role in it? She reflected on some of what Slade had said, specifically that she had been resurrected. That meant that she had died, and more specifically that she had had a life before this one. Perhaps that is where all her dreams kept coming from. The flashes. She wondered if they could be memories of her previous life. However, she wondered what that life had been. Why did she remember fighting Terra? Why did she remember the green Titan? Who was he? Why was he important?

"Apprentice!" Raven was jolted from her thoughts by Slade's voice. She looked up at him. Had he once been her enemy? She was no longer sure what was real, what was a dream, and what could be a memory. He was holding out a book to her.

"I thought Jinx was supposed to do the spell to bring back my memory," even as Raven spoke she felt as though what she was saying was false.

"She is," Slade replied smoothly. "This is a different spell that only you can do."

"What's it for?" as if she didn't know.

"Terra," Slade replied.

"Why does Terra need a spell?" as if she didn't know that either.

"School," Slade replied. He made lying seem unimaginably easy. "She needs her memory to be improved."

"So the spell will change her brain?" she knew it was wrong.

"Actually the spell will be changing her genes," Slade replied. That actually made sense considering the fact that Slade and Terra had been talking about restoring Terra's power which would be in her genes. Slade opened the book and gave it to her.

"Doesn't she need to be in the room?" Raven asked. Slade narrowed his eye at her.

"Is that attitude I hear apprentice?" his voice was dangerous. Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"Am I interrupting?" Raven and Slade turned to see Terra standing in front of them. She was clothed mostly in bandages with a metal breast-plate and bottom. She had metal plates on her head, hands, and feet. On the centre of her breast-plate was Slade's insignia. Raven knew the costume. She had seen it before. When Terra had betrayed them the first time. Raven frowned. Who was 'them'? The Titans. The Titans were her enemies, weren't they? "Terra." She said.

"Raven," the blonde's hair fell in front of one of her eyes.

"Traitor," Raven blurted out.

"Witch," Terra narrowed her eyes.

"Enough," Slade separated the two young women. "Raven read the spell."

"No," Raven couldn't stop the word from leaving her mouth.

"Apprentice," Slade narrowed his eyes, and his voice became much more dangerous. "Read the spell." Raven looked down at the book, and reluctantly began to chant.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she bellowed. Black energy shot out of her hands towards Terra. Before the blonde could react, the energy struck her. Raven felt black energy burst from her eyes, and mouth. She was really straining. _

"Wait," Raven said.

"No," Slade forced her head down to the book. "Now read." Raven shook his hand off and continued reading. "I hope this is what you want dear child. Because this is going to hurt."

Fiery energy burst from Raven's eyes and mouth and engulfed the blonde, who screamed in pain.

_Black energy flowing from her hands into Terra's body._

Raven could feel something strange happening in her body. She watched as yellow energy surrounded the fire. It was hard to tell, but Raven could feel the difference.

_The black energy from her hands was surrounded by yellow energy. _

The similarities were too much. This was a memory. She knew it was a memory. Since it was a memory she knew that something very bad was about to happen.

_She was draining Terra's power._

"No!" Raven screamed, as the remaining yellow energy left her body. There was a brilliant flash, and both young women were thrown backwards. Raven struggled to her feet and looked over towards Terra. The blonde had a horrible smile on her face, and her hands were glowing yellow.

"I'm back," she grinned horribly. "Time to do the final spell, and take down the Titans down once and for all."


	11. Chapter 11 Chaos Theory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Firstly let me apologize for how long it's taken for me to update this. Life happened, and is still happening. Please understand that I will not be able to update as often as you, my wonderful readers, or I would like. Thank-you for your continued patience. I hope this chapter is worth the four year wait it's taken. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11 – Chaos Theory

Jinx sat shivering in a cage. She was so weak, and tired, she could barely keep her eyes open. She had lost all sense of time. She knew Kid Flash was looking for her, as were all of the Titans. The only reason she was still here was because they didn't know where to look. She didn't allow herself to think of the other reason why Kid Flash hadn't already run in to rescue her. The alternative that would make her skin crawl, a hole to consume her stomach, and her head to spin. The other alternative that she couldn't bear to consider was that he wasn't coming because he was dead. That Raven, on orders from Slade, had killed her love.

The dark sorceress had to stop this train of thought before she vomited. She couldn't help it though, all she could see was Kid Flash lying in a puddle of his own blood. Not just him either, all of Titan's West. Red X huddled over Argent in the throes of death. Pantha on the floor, a look of pure terror on her strong face. Even the new recruit, Red Star, his muscular body crumpled with every limb facing the wrong way.

All of a sudden she felt the temperature in the room drop dramatically. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up, and goose pimples covered her body. Her stomach began to churn terribly, and Jinx's head began to spin. She didn't want to turn around. Every nerve in her body screamed at her not to turn around. Yet she wanted to. Wanted to face the horror that had invaded her life. Invaded the body of a woman she had almost considered a friend.

"Did we ever used to be friends?" the question was so innocent, and yet the innocence of it terrified Jinx beyond reason. The dual voices chilled the sorceress to the bone, and she had to fight back bile when she spoke.

"I don't have to answer that," Jinx muttered. She looked up and froze in place as the two sets of blazing red eyes bore down at her.

"We were friends," it was a statement. The dual voices were softer, closer in pitch to each other. "Weren't we?"

"Well I don't know if I'd go so far as calling us 'friends,'" Jinx replied, jutting her chin out. There was a long period of silence before anyone spoke again.

"You once worked for Slade right?" Jinx was taken aback by the question, but nodded. "How did you get out?" Jinx was so shocked she couldn't speak.

"What are they going to do with me?" Jinx asked finally.

"They want you to perform a spell on me," the dual voices were more separate again. "I'm not sure what it's supposed to do."

"And after that?" Jinx was afraid to ask. Raven was silent, she wasn't sure. She imagined it wouldn't be good. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't like it. She had no idea what Slade was going to do with this woman once had no more use for her. "I can't believe you're with Slade now." Jinx was talking again. "You really are your father's daughter." Trigon. That's who Jinx was referring to. Trigon the Terrible. Trigon, the Destroyer of Worlds. Trigon, the demon. The demon who raped her Mother, Arella. Her maker, her Father.

"He may have created me," the voice was quiet, the head bowed. "But he was never my Father."

"You keep telling yourself that," Jinx spat out. "If it makes you feel better." Raven had no response to this. She just stood there with her head bowed. "Why are you here anyway?" It was a good question. The answer was that she had come here for answers. Although answers to what, she wasn't sure. She looked at Jinx, looked at the cage door, then back at Jinx. She looked at the cage door, and focused on it. She focused her energy on the lock, and the lock broke. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Run," the voice almost sounded like Raven again. Then the black-cloaked ex-Titan sank through the floor. Jinx didn't need to be told twice, she fled. Even though she had next to no energy, she ran because her life depended on it.

– Scene Break –

"She is out of control!" Nightwing grimaced as Kid Flash yelled at the screen. "I only just got Jinx back, and now because of Raven she's been taken again!"

"Try to calm down," the Titan's leader spoke softly. "This is a difficult time for all of us." Kid Flash immediately backed down. Starfire was still in the hospital after all. "Now tell us, what's happened."

"All I know is that Slade attacked Titan's West and took Jinx again," Kid Flash recited.

"You sit tight," Nightwing tried to smile reassuringly at him. "I'll get right back to you." Then he hung up.

"I'll go get Garfield," Nightwing turned to see Cyborg in the doorway. The Titan's leader nodded, it was probably a better idea for the cybernetic Titan to tell the shape-shifter.

– Scene Break –

Changeling lay on Raven's bed. He breathed in her scent, and tried to forget that the woman he loved was working for Slade. He rolled to the edge of the bed, his hand touched the floor, and something else. Changeling frowned, and rooted around under the bed. His fingers brushed something. He grabbed at whatever it was, and pulled it out. A sob caught in his throat as he saw what it was. It was the chicken he had given to the telekinetic Titan ages ago.

"_Sweet!" he high-fived Cyborg and lifted the giant plush chicken from the game stand. "Told you we'd win you a prize." He handed the chicken to Raven, full of pride that he had won her something._

"_A giant chicken," she growled. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world._

"She kept it," Changeling clutched the chicken to his chest. Violet squeaked crossly at him. "After all her fuss, she actually kept it." He was distracted from his reverie by a knock on the door. Changeling cuddled the chicken to his chest, walked over to the door and opened it. Cyborg stood in the doorway.

"Hey man," he smiled sadly down at the shape-shifter. Then he saw the chicken. "Hey! Isn't that the chicken you got Raven before Starfire's crazy sister showed up? I thought she hated it!"

"It's the same one," Changeling replied, holding it close to his body. Cyborg smiled sadly. "More bad news?" The shape-shifter muttered. The robotic Titan nodded. Changeling sighed, crushed the chicken against his chest and shuffled down the hall, and into the control room.

"Changeling, thanks for…" Nightwing turned and was unable to finish his sentence. The green Titan stood with his shoulders slumped, the giant chicken clutched in his arms. The life was gone from his dark green eyes, and the Titan's leader couldn't even remember the last time he had seen the shape-shifter smile. Changeling looked as though he had aged ten years, and the only thing keeping him from completely falling apart was this giant chicken he was grasping. The remnants of a Titan lost. "Coming." Nightwing's words fell flat.

"What's she done now?" there was so much pain in his voice that Nightwing didn't have the heart to say anything. Despite the fact that his own love was in the hospital, he couldn't bring himself to destroy the green Titan again. Instead he pushed the button, and Kid Flash's face came into view.

"She took Jinx again!" Kid Flash flailed his arms on the screen.

"Maybe Raven has a crush on her," Changeling mumbled bitterly. Cyborg blinked at him.

"Was that a joke?" he asked. "Did you just try to make a joke?" His question was met with hostile silence, and the robotic Titan went back to staring intently at his feet. Sarasim placed her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"We have to do something!" Kid Flash demanded.

"And what exactly do you suggest?" Nightwing finally snapped. "We've already tried to face her. I think we all remember how well that went!" Kid Flash winced.

"You're also forgetting something," Changeling sighed. "I don't care what you people say. Raven is our friend, and she's still in there somewhere…" His ears drooped. "I can feel it." His voice was just barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me if I'm hesitant to agree with you," Kid Flash growled. "Raven hasn't done anything but hurt us all since she came back."

"Well my friend," Red Star's voice could be heard off-screen. "That is not entirely true."

"What do you mean?" Nightwing demanded.

"Raven could have easily killed me," the captain made his way on-screen. "She had the opportunity, but did not take it. Instead, she let me go. She let me live."

- Scene Break -

"You did what?" Slade's voice echoed terribly through the lair. Raven stared silently at him. Slade's fists were clenched, and his body quivered with rage.

"It looks like she let Jinx go," Terra spoke for the dark sorceress. "And after I worked so hard to capture her." She sighed dramatically. "I suppose I'll just have to capture her again."

"Go back to the part where you thought it was a good idea to let Jinx go," Slade hissed. Terra grinned with delight. However, Raven remained silent. "Speak!" Slade bellowed.

"It didn't seem right," the dark sorceress replied, her dual voices soft.

"Really?" Slade stalked up to her, and bent down so he was eye to eyes with her. "It didn't seem right? You are my apprentice, you exist to serve me."

"Then why is she here?" Raven pointed at Terra.

"What's wrong?" the blonde grinned horribly at her. "You jealous?" Raven didn't want to know what she was implying.

"I'm afraid Terra isn't going anywhere my dear," Slade now turned and walked over to the blonde, and put his hand on her shoulder. "She is my companion. You are my apprentice."

"Then why did she ask for her powers back?" Raven hissed.

"If something should happen to you," Slade narrowed his eye at her, insinuating a threat instead of a scenario. "Then I need to make sure that I have an apprentice to take your place."

"You can choose who you want for your apprentice," Raven's voices were dark. "Why did you choose me?"

"Because my dear," Slade walked back over to her, and put his hand under her chin. "You are the most powerful apprentice I've had."

"Excuse me?" Terra placed her hands indignantly on her hips.

"It's true my dear," Slade replied. "As precious as you are to me Terra, you can't possibly match the power Raven has lurking inside her." Raven frowned. Hadn't Slade said something like that to her before?

_Everything around her was frozen. Starfire in midflight, Beast Boy in mid-morph, Cyborg in mid-run, and Robin about to be flattened. Above her a levitating Slade was frozen in the air. The Mark of Scath burning on his forehead. The Mark of her Father, the Mark of Trigon._

"_How did I…?" Raven exclaimed, no dual voices, only a singular scared voice._

"_You might be able to stop time Birthday Girl," Slade's voice startled her, and she turned to see that he was no longer frozen. "You can't stop any of it really." He advanced towards her, and she pulled away until her back pressed against the wall. "I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth, I was very impressed." He moved rubble out of his way using his new powers that Trigon, her Father, had given him. "All this time, I had no idea. The power lurking inside you." He was now face to face with her, leering down at her. "The glorious destiny that awaits. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"_

_Raven clapped her hands over her ears, trying to shut out his words. She didn't want to believe it. She was more than that. She was more than her Father's Daughter. She was more than a Prophecy. She was more than The Gem. She was more than a Portal. She turned from Slade and ran._

"_Honestly though, did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away?" Slade strolled leisurely after her. "Today is the day it begins." Raven was trapped now, with nowhere to go. Her back against the wall. "You've known this all your life." Slade leaned down, his face level with hers. "It __is__ going to happen. And no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it."_

"Apprentice!" Slade barked, jarring her out of her reverie. She looked up at him.

"What?" Slade's eye narrowed at her, and he leaned down toward her.

"You dare speak back to me apprentice?" he hissed, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I do not tolerate this sort of behaviour."

"What are you going to do?" Raven rebuked.

"Teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Slade raised his fist, but before he could strike her a jolt of fiery energy pulsed through him. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" Slade growled. The jolt had brought him to his hands and knees. Raven stood before him, her four glowing red eyes glaring down at him. Then there was a loud crash, and the dark sorceress fell to the ground. "You do have impeccable timing my dear." Slade stood up and dusted himself off.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Terra replied, her hair obscuring her right eye.

- Scene Break -

"I ask again," Nightwing crossed his arms across his chest. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah," Kid Flash replied. "We take her down!"

"You make that sound so easy," Sarasim spoke up, sarcastically.

"I didn't say it would be easy," Kid Flash countered.

"Good!" Nightwing barked. "Because facing Raven will be nearly impossible. Starfire's still in the hospital, and Jinx is in Slade's custody."

"Actually," the Titans turned to see Starfire standing in the doorway. "I was released this morning. I heal much faster than your Earth-doctors are accustomed." Nightwing raced to his lover, and threw his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he murmured.

"How nice for you," Kid Flash grumbled. "Now can we get back to the fact that Slade has Jinx?"

"Actually," Kid Flash's head turned in surprise as Jinx's voice came off-screen. "That's not true."

"Jinx!" Kid Flash ran off screen, and was back almost instantly, the sorceress in his arms. She looked horrible.

"What happened to you?" Sarasim asked.

"Aren't your ears working?" Kid Flash glared at her. "Raven attacked and captured her!" Cyborg growled, and clenched his fists.

"Actually," Jinx interrupted. "That's not true either." Everyone was taken aback. "It was Terra."

"Terra?" Changeling frowned. "How?"

"She has her powers back," Jinx replied.

"Again the question is how?" Cyborg crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure exactly," Jinx admitted.

"Raven took away Terra's powers ages ago," Changeling mused. "Slade must have tricked her into giving the powers back using a spell."

"See!" Kid Flash piped up. "We need to take her down."

"Oh give it a rest!" Changeling barked. "We get it, Raven's evil and beyond saving so we should just bring her down."

"If you boys are finished yelling," Jinx frowned. "It was Raven who let me go."

"Really?" Starfire asked. "What happened?"

"She seemed really confused," the sorceress replied. "She was asking questions about her past. Then she opened the lock and told me to run. So I did."

"Her memories must be coming back," Changeling hugged the chicken.

"Changeling," Nightwing hated to burst the shape-shifter's bubble, but he had no choice. "Even if that's the truth, how long is it going to take for her memories to come back in full? Are we supposed to just sit and wait while she and Slade…"

"And Terra," Jinx interrupted.

"And Terra," Nightwing ground his teeth. "Destroy the city?"

"So explain to me how we went from getting Raven back to taking her out because of property damage," Changeling bellowed.

"Changeling we're the Titans!" Nightwing bellowed. "It's our job to protect the city! We can't put that on hold just because Raven's our friend and we don't want to fight her."

"I would say can't," Cyborg muttered. "Y'all seem to forget that she took us down pretty easily."

"We weren't ready then," Nightwing punched his fist into his other hand. "We are now."

"Are we?" Cyborg asked.

"We have to be," Starfire replied. "As much as it pains me, we have to stop Raven before she does any more damage."

"We're going to need a plan of attack," Sarasim crossed her arms. "If Terra has her powers back that means that Slade has two apprentices now."

"Taking Terra out isn't the problem," Changeling rebuked.

"Slade will have a strategy that uses both of them," Nightwing replied.

"How do you know that?" Kid Flash asked.

"That's what I would do," the Titan's leader replied in a dry voice.

"Just Raven is bad enough," Sarasim placed her hands on her hips. "In order to save the city we have to defeat Raven, Terra, and Slade."

"Not necessarily," Starfire replied. "Of the three, Raven is the most powerful. She poses the biggest threat. We need to focus on taking her out. Slade and Terra we've defeated before, and we can do it again. If we can't take Raven out, then our city is doomed."

"The problem is that we can't just defeat Raven," Nightwing sighed. "If we put her in jail, she can just phase out."

"So we're talking about killing her now?" Changeling bellowed.

"I'm sorry Changeling," Nightwing rebuked. "However, there isn't another way."

"That's not true," Starfire realised. "Remember Mad Mod? He was able to restrain us all. Once we defeat Raven, we use his technology to restrain her."

"There's still the problem of defeating her," Sarasim pointed out. "All things considered, we've been pretty lucky up to this point, and all we've done is run away."

"You are not alone my friends," Red Star came back on screen. Titans West will come to your aid."

"Thanks Red Star," Nightwing smiled. "However, I think it would be better if you and Titans East focussed on Slade and Terra. Once they're in custody, you can help us with Raven."

"Sounds like a plan," Kid Flash said, and hung up.

"Yeah," muttered Changeling. "A stupid plan."

"Changeling if we're going to save the city, we're going to need your help." Nightwing crossed his arms. "You need to make a choice. Us or Raven."

"How can you ask me that?" Changeling's eyes filled with angry tears. He clutched the chicken to his chest, as though it would fill the abyss that was consuming his soul. He advanced on the Titan's leader, his teeth bared.

"We cannot hope to defeat Raven with your help," Starfire stepped between the two Titans.

"Come on man," Cyborg moved to stand beside Starfire. "We need you."

Sarasim moved to stand next to her robotic boyfriend, "The rest of us are ready." She said softly. "Are you?"

"I'll never be ready to take out the woman I love," Changeling growled.

"Then don't think of it as taking out Raven," Nightwing stepped forward. "Your friends need you Changeling. Are you with us?"

The green Titan crumbled. He hunched over the chicken, his body quivering. He couldn't fight Raven. He just couldn't. He could feel emptiness consuming him, hopelessness overwhelming him. His life was over. The woman he loved was under the influence of Slade, again. The other Titans were insistent on taking her down, again. Only this time it was so much worse. He had only thought he loved Terra. Raven however was his mate. He could feel his primal side howling in agony at the thought of losing her.

He couldn't let his friends face Raven alone though. They would lose, he knew it. He couldn't bare that either. He could picture it. Cyborg, with all of his circuits fried. Sarasim, crumpled over top of him, her body a useless shield. Starfire's face stuck in a permanent scream, her body contorted in agony. Nightwing, gone, nothing remaining of him but ashes. Flames engulfing their lifeless bodies, and above them hovered Raven. Her four red eyes burning, and her terrible voices laughing. His primal side gave one final agonized howl, then disappeared. With it, Changeling felt his body go numb.

He looked up at the Titans with dead eyes, and with a voice completely devoid of any emotion he spoke. "I'm with you."


	12. Chapter 12 For Better or Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: First of all I want to give a belated shout out to the 100****th**** reviewer of this story, raven lover. I'm going to try to update once a month to make up for the fact that I didn't update for four years. Sorry again about that…Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through these last four years.**

Chapter 12 – For Better or Worse

"So," Kid Flash caressed his girlfriend's face. "How are you feeling?" Jinx was recovering from her ordeal in the Med Wing of Titan's West.

"Better," she smiled at him. "If Raven hadn't let me go, I would've been in trouble."

"How likely do you think is it that she will remember who she is?" Kid Flash asker, kissing her hand.

"Hard to say," Jinx replied. "She seemed really confused the last time I saw her. She almost seemed like Raven again."

"For Changeling's sake I hope she does," the speedster admitted. "I don't know what I would do if I were in his shoes."

"It's really too bad," Jinx mused. "They would make the cutest couple."

"You think so too?" Kid Flash was surprised.

"I think everyone's secretly hoping that they'll get together," Jinx smirked. Kid Flash nodded in agreement. Jinx's communicator beeped. The speedster opened it with a flourish.

"Jinx's communicator, may I help you?" he asked.

"How is she doing?" Pantha asked.

"I'm alright Pantha," Jinx leaned in beside Kid Flash.

"Rosabelle," the wrestler corrected kindly.

"Now if you are feeling better my friends," Red Star's face came into view beside her. "We are having a meeting in the common room to discuss our next move."

"Be there in a flash," Red Star and Pantha groaned in unison at the speedster's awful pun. He picked up Jinx, and moments later placed her down in the common room next to Argent.

"Before anyone else asks, I'm fine." The sorceress insisted.

"Good to have you back," Argent smiled. "We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to take on Slade and Terra."

"Let us discuss what we know," Red Star suggested.

"Slade is the Titans' arch-nemesis," Red X replied. "Nightwing hates him, and is afraid of turning into him. He's bad. A true villain."

"I'm actually more worried about Terra then Slade," Jinx admitted. "The last time I saw her, she seemed extremely unstable. She also has her powers back, so that can't be good news."

"We should get the Titan's East to help us," Kid Flash suggested. Pantha went over to the main screen, and typed on the keyboard. The screen crackled to life, and Bumble Bee's face came into focus.

"This is Titan's West calling Titan's East, come in Titan's East." Pantha adjusted the screen's definition.

"This is Bumble Bee," the leader of Titan's East replied. "What can I do for you Pantha?"

"The Titans have put us in charge of defeating Slade and Terra while they defeat Raven," the wrestler explained. "We could really use your help."

"You can count on us," Bumble Bee affirmed. "What's the plan?"

"We need to get Slade away from Raven," Jinx realized. "If he's not there to bark orders at her, I think the Titan's will have an easier time getting her to remember who she is."

"If you take Slade, then we'll take Terra." Bumble Bee suggested. "It'll probably be best if we separate the three of them. Minimize the damage."

"Sounds good," Pantha agreed.

"Any idea when this is all going to go down?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Not sure," Pantha admitted. "Stand by your communicators, we'll be in touch."

- Scene Break -

"This isn't good," Terra stood with her arms crossed. Raven lay on the ground, still unconscious from the rock that Terra had thrown at her. "She's remembering who she is too fast."

"I did tell you my dear," Slade said, lazily leaning against the wall.

"Without Jinx, it's all but guaranteed that she'll remember who she is." Terra grumbled.

"True," Slade shrugged. "However, the Titans don't know that. They'll destroy her."

"Then everything will go back to normal," Terra grinned. "With Raven gone, I can finally take back what's rightfully mine." Slade blinked at her.

"You can't think that after everything you've done that he'd return to you," his tone was mocking.

"If the Titans destroy her, he won't want anything to do with them." Terra was confident.

"Still," Slade leaned closer to her. "What makes you think that he would choose you after everything that you've done?"

"I will have him back!" Terra's fists clenched. "He belongs with me!"

"I'm sorry to say this my dear," Slade actually sounded sorry. "You will never have him. You will never be together." Terra looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Slade took her in his arms and held her to his chest. The blonde broke down, and sobbed into his chest. "There, there, my dear." He soothed her softly. "It won't hurt forever." Terra looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. Slade cupped one of his hands under her chin. "I'll destroy them all for you." He leaned down, face to face with her, and his single eye narrowed. "I promise…"

- Scene Break -

"We still don't have a plan," Changeling grumbled. "Do we?" He sat, cross-legged on the floor. Violet sat on his lap, purring softly as he absentmindedly scratched her head.

"No," Starfire smiled sadly. All the Titans were sitting in a circle on the floor in the control room.

"All great battles deserve planning," Sarasim sighed. "Only this battle is one that I think we don't really want to happen."

"We can't do this unless everyone here is 100% on board," Nightwing crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's easier said than done," Cyborg harrumphed, his massive shoulders hunched.

"If you have but the tiniest doubt," Nightwing started.

"Dude!" Changeling flailed his arms, ungracefully sending Violet flying across the room with a squeak of terror. "Of course we have doubts. We know Raven's memory is coming back."

"Did you just say 'dude'?" Cyborg asked excitedly. Changeling blinked, then scowled at the robotic Titan.

"I agree with Garfield," Starfire shot a withering look at Cyborg as well. "I think we need to buy some time to allow for Raven's memory to return."

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Nightwing bellowed. "Do we just allow the city to be destroyed?"

"Actually Raven hasn't participated in a lot of property damage," Sarasim pointed out.

"Besides the wedding," Starfire grumbled. Changeling flinched.

"Most of the damage she's done is to us," Sarasim continued, ignoring the alien princess. "For whatever that's worth."

"Only because that's what Slade told her to do," Changeling defended the woman he loved. "We have evidence that she's starting to defy him. We have to give her a chance!"

"She's working for Slade!" Nightwing stated, as though it was the only thing that mattered.

"When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you?" Changeling growled. "Even when Terra was working for Slade, you still gave her a chance. How come Raven doesn't get one?"

"We have to protect the city!" Nightwing did not seem to be listening to anything anyone was saying.

"You're only saying that because she hurt me," Starfire's voice was soft. "You have to let that go. If we have a chance to get Raven back, we have to take it. Remember the trouble you went to in order to get her back after she became The Portal?"

"That was different," Nightwing muttered.

"She's still our friend," Sarasim insisted. "No Titan left behind!"

"Well said dude!" Changeling crowed, holding his hand up for her to high-five. Sarasim raised an eyebrow at him. "Dudette?" Changeling attempted, but she still didn't high-five him. Changeling grumbled, and crossed his arms back over his chest.

"It is good to hear you say 'dude' again," Starfire smiled at the shape-shifter.

"We need to stop wasting time," Nightwing insisted. "We need a plan if we're going to take on Raven, and not be destroyed in the process."

"Full frontal assault?" suggested Cyborg, he didn't sound entirely sure of his own idea.

"I think Garfield probably has the best chance of all of us to get through to Raven," Starfire ignored the robotic Titan.

"Why me?" the shape-shifter blinked. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say I know something you don't," she replied. Changeling leapt to his feet, and was staring down at her in a split second.

"What do you mean?" he pleaded.

"You knew what to say to get Terra to turn on Slade," Starfire lied. "I'm confident that you will know what to say to Raven when the time comes." Changeling's ears drooped, and he shuffled over to where Violet had landed in a heap. Muttering, he slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. The small purple crocodilian creature crawled onto his head, and promptly fell asleep.

While the other Titans continued to argue, Changeling considered what he would say to Raven given the chance. Obviously he needed to get her to remember who she was. It was pointless to try to get her to remember him when she didn't even know who she was. He wondered what Nightwing had said to her when he had brought her back from becoming The Portal. The Titans leader was always better with words than the shape-shifter.

Maybe if he could get her to remember her other emotions he could get through to her. Convince her that she was made of more than Rage. However, he had no inkling as of how to go about this…All he knew was that he desperately needed her to remember. If she didn't, he felt that he would probably die. His life just wasn't worth living without her by his side.

- Scene Break -

Raven slowly opened her eyes. Her head was spinning. She couldn't remember what had happened. She had talked back to Slade, and then everything went black. Terra must have hit her over the head with a rock. The idea really annoyed her. Her hatred for Terra boiling in her stomach, causing an acrid taste to build up in her throat. She didn't even recall why she hated the blonde so much, she just did.

'Maybe it's because of what she did to Garfield,' a voice floated through her mind. Raven looked all around but didn't see anyone. 'In here.' Raven realized that the voice was actually coming from her mind. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and withdrew into her mind. When she opened her eyes again, she still didn't see anyone. She wasn't in the lair anymore though. She was standing on a rock in the middle of a black sky with red stars splattered here and there like blood spurts.

"Hello?" her dual voices echoed terribly in the dreary landscape.

"Look at you," Raven spun on heal, and stared. Standing with her hands on her hips was herself, but not herself. It certainly looked like Raven, but she only had one set of eyes. Dark eyes, but still normal. She wore a green cloak, green wristbands, and green slipper-like shoes. Her leotard underneath was dark, and her cloak was fastened with a raven broach. Around her slim waist was a jewelled belt, made with multiple broaches of various sizes. As Raven stared at her doppelganger she couldn't help but wonder. Hadn't she worn the same thing, but with a blue cloak?

"Brave?" the name escaped her lips before she knew what had happened. The emotion, she didn't know how she knew that it was an emotion, nodded. "How…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

'I only had the strength to show up within the last few days,' Brave explained. "And only the strength to speak to you today."

"Where are the others?" how did she know there were others? Besides the obvious that bravery couldn't be her only emotion, Raven somehow felt as though she knew her emotions personally.

"They haven't been as lucky," Brave's eyes filled with tears. "There are only a few of us that even exist right now, but none of them have enough strength to contact you."

"Take me to them," Raven demanded.

"Traveling through Nevermore is dangerous," Brave shook her head. "We are always being watched." As if on cue, the caw of a crow caught Raven's attention. She turned her head to see a tree full of motley looking birds. Each with four glowing red eyes. "You need to go!" Brave insisted.

"Didn't expect you to be timid," Raven crossed her arms over her chest. Hadn't Timid had a grey cloak?

"If we're found out we'll be destroyed!" Brave rebuked, not appreciating being compared to the grey-cloaked emotion.

"By what?" Raven was confused, all though deep down inside she knew what would drive even Brave to be afraid. The green cloaked emotion dragged her into a nearby rock crevice.

"Rage shall consume all!" it was Trigon. The ultimate manifestation of all her evilness crashing through her mindscape. Raven remembered defeating him…but it felt like a dream. An impossible dream.

"Those of us who managed to survive have been hiding in a cave just over there," Brave hissed in her ear. "We're gathering our strength so that when the time is right we can take Rage down." Raven frowned. Hadn't she defeated Rage before? How could she have? Rage was all she was. Evil incarnate. Wasn't she? Brave grabbed her by the hand, and darted out of the crevice. Raven was pulled along behind the determined emotion to the aforementioned cave. Raven could see no entrance, but the emotion simply phased through the rock face. After a moment of hesitation, Raven followed.

"Wh-who's there?" whispered a voice in the dark.

"It's Brave," hissed Brave. "Can someone please turn on a light?"

"Okay, okay, one moment," the voice replied. There was a moment of silence, and then light flooded the cave. Raven blinked and looked around. Casting the light was a yellow-cloaked emotion with glasses.

"Knowledge?" the yellow-cloaked emotion recoiled slightly away from Raven. "Is this everyone?"

"Everyone who made it," Brave sighed.

"We're the core emotions," Knowledge explained. "The others are extras."

"There are only two of you?" Raven didn't believe it.

"Th-three," squeaked the first voice who had spoken. From behind Knowledge, a grey-cloaked emotion poked her head out.

"My core emotions are Brave, Knowledge, and Timid?" Raven wasn't impressed.

"And Rage," muttered Brave.

"Well that goes without saying," said Raven bitterly.

"R-Rage shouldn't be in control," Timid quavered. "B-but there aren't enough of us to keep her in check."

"Her?" Raven blinked.

"Of course, her!" Knowledge rolled her eyes. "You're a woman, so are your emotions."

"Then why is Rage taking the form of Trigon?" Raven asked.

"Because you let her!" Brave bellowed. There was a lengthy amount of silence following this accusation. Timid kept looking from Raven, to Brave, to Knowledge. Eventually she let out a tiny whimper.

Raven looked at her emotions. There used to be so many of them. Only these three remained, of the vast number she had before. Knowledge she could understand, she had always been smart. She was a spell-caster after all, and fluent in many different languages. Brave she could understand. It had taken courage to go against what Slade had told her to do. Even though her heart had said it was the right thing, that didn't make it easy. Timid? She didn't understand Timid. Then she thought harder. Maybe Timid represented her confusion, her fear that she shouldn't be doing what she was doing. Her fear that she truly was evil. She didn't want to be evil, but did she have a choice? Hadn't she always been evil? She was half-demon after all. Didn't that mean that she was doomed to be evil?

"K-keep fighting," the grey-cloaked emotion broke the awkward silence. "The m-more you fight against Slade, the stronger w-we get."

"You also give us the chance of receiving more emotions," Knowledge explained. "I was the first to arrive here. Then Brave arrived, and finally Timid. Try to allow yourself to feel different things. The more of us there are, the better chance we have of controlling Rage."

"You can't control Rage," Raven spat.

"Yes we can!" the three emotions replied in unison.

"You have to allow yourself to realize that you are more than your Rage," Knowledge encouraged.

"Apprentice!" Slade's voice broke Raven from her trance. "Time to go. Make sure to listen to me this time, or there will be consequences." Raven followed after her dark master, but her thoughts drifted back to her emotions.

"I am more than my Rage," she whispered. Now if only she could believe it. If only there was someone who could prove to her that she was more than her Rage.


End file.
